Chaleurs !
by kitsu34
Summary: Kurama est en proie à une bien étrange maladie... qui cause des ennuis de plus en plus sérieux entre Hiei et lui. Mais heureusement tout est bien qui finit bien! A y est, dernier chapitre posté, fic terminée!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yu yu Hakusho

Couple : Eh bien, Kurama et Hiei et… Yusuke (Je sens de mauvaises ondes…)… et… oserai-je l'écrire ?… Kuwabara… ( Argl ! Que quelqu'un les empêche de m'étrangler !!)

Disclaimers : Pas à moi !

Note 1 : c'est un one-shot débile ! Ne me jetez pas de pierres ! Aïeuh ! Ca fait mal !

Note 2 : J'emprunte le docteur Uméda au Dernier Péché de Kaneda26 : j'adore ce personnage et j'avais besoin d'un docteur.

Note 3 : Me revoilà avec une nouvelle ( et peut-être dernière ) fic ! Je me pose beaucoup de questions sur la qualité de mes fics et sur leurs sujets. Quelques-uns d'entre vous m'ont dit que j'écrivais bien, je les en remercie. Si c'est vrai, le problème doit venir de mes idées ou des sujets que je choisis : dites-le moi, s'il vous plaît.

Sinon, merci pour toutes vos rewiews, elles m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir ! Et elles m'ont redonné un peu de courage… Merci à ma Shunelodie, Koorimé, Ayumi-X, Cygne33, Tsheza, Nirva-kun, Phoenix-dou, Valou-X-Chan !

Chaleurs !

La pénombre règne dans la chambre. C'est l'heure où la nuit commence à pâlir aux premières lueurs de l'aube, où les réverbères commencent à s'éteindre dans la rue.

L'air emprisonné dans la chambre par les volets fermés est lourd et moite, chargé d'une odeur âcre de transpiration. La pièce sent la sueur, les mouvements des corps l'un contre l'autre, les baisers et les caresses. Elle sent le sexe.

Elle résonne aussi des bruits du sexe. Un lit qui gémit sous les mouvements de ses occupants. Le froissement des draps sous l'étreinte. Des soupirs et des gémissements. Et une respiration saccadée qui s'affole.

Le sommier craque et grince en rythme, de plus en plus rapidement. Les bruits des draps s'amplifient. La respiration s'accélère encore et les gémissements deviennent de légers cris de plaisir au milieu desquels glisse un nom : « Hiei… »

TOC TOC

-« Shuichi, debout, lève-toi. C'est l'heure d'aller à l'école. Le petit déjeuner est prêt. Descends vite ! »

Kurama sursaute violemment dans son lit et se redresse d'un seul mouvement. Que se passe-t-il ? Où est-il ? Où est Hiei ? A-t-il eu le temps de se cacher ? Argh ! Sa tenue est plus que légère ! Il faut qu'il se dépêche de passer un pyjama avant que sa mère…

Trop tard ! Shiori vient d'allumer la lumière de la chambre et sourit à son fils. Elle marque un temps d'arrêt et fronce le nez. Puis ses yeux s'agrandissent et se plissent à la vue de Kurama recroquevillé sous la couette malgré la chaleur.

« -Shuichi, tu te sens bien ? Tu as une drôle de tête, ce matin. On dirait que tu as de la fièvre, tu es tout rouge.

-Non, non, maman ! Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste un peu froid, c'est tout !

-C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète. Il fait très chaud dans ta chambre et ça ne sent pas très bon, comme si tu avais transpiré. Tu as été malade ? Tu as eu de la fièvre ? Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller à l'école si tu ne te sens pas bien…

-Non ! Ne t'inquiète surtout pas ! Je descends dans une minute. »

Ouf ! Elle n'a pas insisté. Heureusement qu'elle na pas vu Hiei ! Hiei ? Les yeux émeraudes s'écarquillent sous le coup de la surprise. Mais, Hiei n'est pas ici. Il est dans le makai depuis au moins deux mois…

Il a rêvé…Il était seul dans sa chambre, dans son lit ! Mais qui l'a déshabillé ? Et ces sensations… Elles avaient l'air si réelles !

Il balaie la pièce du regard : les draps sont froissés et repoussés au pied du lit. Son oreiller est tombé à terre et sa lampe de chevet aussi. Le réveil également : pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu ! Son pyjama est jeté par terre en désordre avec son boxer.

Il rougit en comprenant que c'est lui le responsable des dégâts ! Que lui arrive-t-il ? Ce n'est pourtant pas son habitude de se laisser aller comme ça ! Rêver de Hiei en se masturbant ! Vraiment, il n'est pas dans son état normal !

Il se lève en soupirant. Tout son corps est endolori et fatigué, comme après un combat. Il grimace en saisissant ses vêtements. Son boxer est trempé. Il faudra le laver à la main, en douce. La journée commence mal. Et cette chaleur !

Il ouvre la fenêtre et laisse entrer l'air frais du mois de mars dans la pièce moite. Puis il s'habille rapidement et descend rejoindre sa famille pour le petit-déjeuner.

-« Bonjour, tout le monde ! Bien dormi ? »

Kurama s'arrête net devant les trois visages surpris qui se tournent vers lui.

-« Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

-Non, Shuichi, c'est juste ta …coiffure qui surprend. On n'a pas l'habitude de te voir avec une crinière pareille ! »

Son beau-père a l'air plutôt amusé. Sa mère sourit et Shu-chan vient de piquer une tête dans son bol. Merde ! Il s'est tellement dépêché de descendre qu'il n'a pas fait attention à ses cheveux !

Il passe la main dans sa chevelure et frémit sous la sensation. Etreint par la crainte de ce qu'il va voir, il se tourne vers le miroir qui se trouve au-dessus de l'entrée. Sous le coup de la surprise, il ne peut masquer un tressaillement.

C'est une catastrophe ! Ses cheveux sont totalement emmêlés et forment une sorte de nuage vaporeux et crépu autour de son visage ! Mais comment a-t-il réussi à les mettre dans cet état ! Quelle nuit !

-« Eh bien Shuichi, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu n'entends pas le réveil, tu dors nu, tu as chaud, tu transpires et vu tes cheveux, tu as dû beaucoup bouger dans ton sommeil… Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade ?

- Ouais, c'est vrai Shu-kun ! T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ce matin ! En plus t'es tout rouge ! »

Kurama se sent rougir encore plus en entendant l'énumération de ses « symptômes ». Dans le miroir, il croise le regard amusé et moqueur de son beau-père qui ne le quitte pas. Il semble bien réjoui !

Sa mère insiste pour l'emmener voir le docteur avant d'aller au lycée. Kurama se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant son inquiétude et le silence souriant de son beau-père. Finalement celui-ci semble le prendre en pitié et intervient. Grâce à lui, Shiori accepte de le laisser aller à l'école.

Il se dépêche de sortir de la maison pour prendre le chemin du lycée. Marcher dans l'air frais du petit matin lui fait beaucoup de bien. Bon sang ! Quel réveil !

En réfléchissant aux événements, Kurama s'interroge sur ses actions de la nuit. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre ! Il se sent étrange aujourd'hui. Comme s'il était effectivement malade. Un peu fébrile, avec de la température. Peut-être que sa mère a raison, après tout.

Il faut dire aussi que ça fait maintenant 17 ans d'abstinence ! Ca fait beaucoup pour un yohko. D'ailleurs, ça fait beaucoup aussi pour un humain, alors il n'y a rien d'anormal à ce que ses fantasmes prennent un peu de…consistance.

Et puis, il y a Hiei aussi. Et ses mois d'absence répétés. Ses passages éclairs quand il a besoin de soins ou d'un abri pour se reposer un jour ou deux. Hiei et son indifférence. Pas étonnant que ça le travaille, après tout ! Il est juste un peu en manque. Rien de grave en somme !

Il regarde sa montre. Oulà ! Il va être en retard, s'il continue comme ça. Il presse le pas et arrive juste au moment où la sonnerie retentit.

Il se force à s'asseoir et à écouter attentivement en espérant que le cours l'aidera à se calmer. La première heure se passe bien. Les étranges symptômes ont disparu et ses idées sont redevenues claires. Kurama se détend et laisse son esprit vagabonder à nouveau.

Son regard se dirige vers la fenêtre. Les branches de l'arbre dans la cours, agitées par le vent, viennent danser devant la vitre. C'est un grand arbre. Un platane. Ses branches sont larges et solides et offrent une bonne protection contre les intempéries et les regards.

Hiei aimerait sûrement cet arbre pour y dormir ou s'y reposer. Il l'imagine très bien, allongé sur une des branches principales, adossé au tronc. Une de ses jambes pend dans le vide et ses yeux écarlates sont clos. Les longs cils noirs caressent doucement sa joue d'ambre. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes dans le sommeil, légèrement humides. Il est détendu, et son visage est calme et serein, comme on ne le voit jamais. Son corps alangui laisse deviner ses proportions parfaites et sa musculature harmonieuse. On devine la moindre de ses courbes sous le tissu noir. Il bouge et gémit légèrement dans son sommeil. Il semble sourire. Il est si beau. Offert, comme un fruit mûr et appétissant…Il n'y a qu'à le cueillir et le goûter…

Kurama ferme les yeux tandis que les images se font plus précises et plus colorées dans son esprit. Sa respiration s'accélère. Encore cette chaleur et cette transpiration ! Décidément, il n'est pas bien ! Que la vision de Hiei nu l'excite, passe mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de penser sans cesse à lui, de cette façon obsessionnelle, avec de tels symptômes physiques ?

-« Minamino, tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux que je demande à t'emmener à l'infirmerie ? »

Kurama sursaute sous le murmure, cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour s'arracher à la vision si précise qui s'étend sous ses yeux, et se tourne vers son voisin.

Le garçon, sourcils froncés, s'est penché vers lui et semble inquiet. Il est vraiment mignon. Les yeux bleu clair et de jolis cheveux châtains doux et brillants. Une peau claire. Un joli petit nez droit. L'inquiétude lui va bien. Vraiment très mignon. Comment se fait-il qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarqué avant ?

Kurama lui répond que tout va bien et lui sourit. Le garçon ouvre de grands yeux, rougit et baisse la tête d'un air gêné en balbutiant quelque chose que Kurama n'entend pas. Pourquoi réagit-il comme ça ? Il a pourtant été gentil et lui a parlé doucement.

Puis il réalise que ses voisins de table tout autour se sont retournés et ont suivi la conversation. Est-ce lui qui s'imagine des choses ou bien le regardent-ils tous d'un air étrange ? Ils semblent stupéfaits, presque choqués et gênés eux aussi. Certains baissent les yeux, d'autres rougissent, tous se retournent d'un commun accord et évitent soigneusement de croiser son regard. Quelle mouche les pique ?

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit à ce moment et Kurama quitte la salle au milieu des chuchotements et des regards en coin. Décidément, ils sont tous tombés sur la tête. Et il fait toujours aussi chaud !

Il se sent vraiment de plus en plus bizarre et n'a aucune envie de retourner chez ses parents pour le moment. Il finissait ses cours tôt aujourd'hui et l'après-midi est à peine commencée. Soudain, il s'arrête net au milieu de la rue. C'est ça ! Il va aller voir Yusuke. Comme ça, il n'aura pas à se préoccuper des réactions des autres !

Yusuke répond dès la première sonnerie et lui ouvre la porte avec un sourire. Kurama est soulagé de voir un visage ami. Surtout que le sourire va bien au détective. Ses yeux bruns sont encore plus brillants que d'habitude et ses lèvres sensuelles entrouvertes donnent des idées…

Kurama se fige sur le pas de la porte, consterné. Mais décidément que lui arrive-t-il aujourd'hui ? D'abord ce rêve puis le fantasme éveillé en cours, son voisin qu'il trouve subitement mignon et finalement la bouche de Yusuke qui lui donne des idées !! Il doit vraiment être en manque ! Ca doit être ça ! Il faut qu'il s'envoie en l'air, ça lui fera du bien !

Il secoue violemment la tête. Mais il va arrêter de penser à ça, oui ! Il entre dans la pièce et s'affale sur le canapé avec un grand soupir. Yusuke le regarde un moment, surpris, puis s'assoit en face de lui sur un fauteuil.

-« Dure journée ?

-Tu n'imagines même pas. Je me sens vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui et il n'arrête pas de m'arriver des choses étranges. Pff, qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud chez toi ! On peut pas ouvrir la fenêtre, il fait au moins trente !

-Dis donc Kurama, tu s'rais pas malade, des fois ? Parce que t'es tout rouge, tu transpires vachement, t'as les yeux brillants comme si t'avais de la fièvre et il fait pas du tout chaud chez moi !

-C'est pour ça qu'ils me regardaient tous à l'école ! Non, non, je ne suis pas malade, juste un peu fatigué. J'ai mal dormi cette nuit, c'est tout. »

Il lui sourit. Le détective se penche en avant et le regarde attentivement en plissant les yeux. Dommage qu'on ne voit pas bien ses beaux yeux bruns, ça ne les met pas en valeur, ce regard. Par contre, il a l'air beaucoup sérieux comme ça, plus adulte, plus…mâle.

Un délicieux frisson court le long de son épine dorsale. Et ses mains jointes posées sur ses genoux. Comme elles ont l'air douces et fermes aussi. Imaginer ces mains sur son corps…

Et ses bras solides et nerveux entourant sa taille le ceinturant pour le soumettre et le coucher… Où ? Sur le canapé ? Non, non, par terre, sur le carrelage ! Oh oui !

Yusuke s'est reculé. Il le regarde d'un air de plus en plus incertain, comme s'il avait un peu peur de lui. Comme s'il allait le manger ! Quoique… ce beau corps musclé, bien proportionné, cette peau dorée, ces yeux bruns et cette bouche ! Peut-être qu'il a raison d'avoir peur…

« -Euh, Kurama, t'es sûr que tu te sens bien, parce que t'as vraiment pas l'air normal, là. Je ferai peut-être mieux de te ramener chez toi, non ?

-Mais non, enfin. De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je te dévore tout cru ?

-Euh…C'est pas drôle, tu sais. Et j'aime pas trop la manière dont tu dis ça…

-Allons Yusuke, laisse-toi aller, détends-toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Ce n'est que moi, Kurama. Il n'y a personne d'autre…

-Ben justement… J'crois qu'on ferait mieux de sortir. Ca te dirait pas d'aller en ville avec Kuwabara ? Ouais, c'est ça, je vais l'appeler et on va sortir ! »

Kurama se renfrogne. Pourquoi veut-il à tout prix sortir cet imbécile ? Ils étaient très bien tous les deux !

Yusuke revient au salon le téléphone à la main. Kuwabara arrive dans dix minutes. Pendant ce temps, le détective veut prendre une douche. Kurama sourit. Il l'a réveillé en sonnant à sa porte. Il s'en doutait un peu : quatorze heures, c'est un peu tôt pour Yusuke !

Mais ses pensées se remettent à galoper quand le détective sort du salon pour passer dans la salle de bain. Quel cul ! C'est vrai qu'il est drôlement bien foutu, ce con ! Et ce bruit d'eau qui coule. Il doit être nu maintenant. En train de passer le savon sur son corps… Utilise-t-il un gant ou sa main…

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend !! Il n'a jamais été attiré par Yusuke ! Fantasmer sur Hiei, d'accord, mais pas sur Yusuke !! Pourquoi pas Kuwabara, tant qu'on y est ! Ses pensées sont de plus en plus malsaines !! Et il fait de plus en plus chaud !!

Le bruit d'eau continue et son regard semble hypnotisé par cette porte qui le sépare de l'objet de ses fantasmes. Il se lève et va jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sa main se pose sur la poignée et il appuie dessus. La porte est verrouillée !

Un gémissement de dépit lui échappe. Cette saleté de porte ! Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Une plante explosive et il aura ce qu'il veut ! Oh oui, ce qu'il veut ! Il le veut ! Maintenant ! Tout de suite ! Dans la baignoire… mmm, encore meilleur que sur le carrelage !

Sa main passe dans ses cheveux et en sort la graine au moment où la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

-« Kurama, ça doit être Kuwa, tu peux lui ouvrir s'il te plaît ? Je suis encore sous la douche. »

Yusuke sort de la baignoire et enroule un drap de bain autour de sa taille. Pas question de faire de l'exhibitionnisme aujourd'hui ! Kurama avait vraiment un regard pas rassurant tout à l'heure. Pour un peu, il aurait cru être un énorme gâteau à la chantilly devant un yohko affamé ! Brrr, quelle horrible pensée…

Les hurlements le tirent de ses réflexions ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? Ca vient du salon ! Kurama ? Kuwabara ? Des bruits d'objets cassés, d'une lutte sans merci ! A demi nu et à demi essuyé, Yusuke déboule de la salle de bain en quatrième vitesse, au moment où retentit le bruit d'une fenêtre cassée.

Il se précipite dans le couloir en glissant et se fige à l'entrée du salon, abasourdi par le spectacle qui se déroule sous ses yeux.

Mais que font-ils ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Ce n'est pas possible !! C'est la quatrième dimension !! Il ne peut pas faire ça !! Pas lui !!! Pas avec lui !!! Il est fou, drogué, malade, pas dans son état normal !!!

Yusuke écarquille les yeux, se pince, se mord, secoue la tête, mais l'horrible vision ne disparaît pas ! Et soudain, il remarque la baie vitrée de son salon en miettes et Hiei debout au milieu des débris. Il est aussi ébahi que lui et n'était la gravité de la situation, la vision d'un Hiei bouche béante de surprise l'amuserait beaucoup… Mais l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie !

Sur le sol, Kuwabara se débat en se tortillant sous les assauts de Kurama à califourchon sur lui. Le yohko l'a plaqué au sol et semble très occupé à le débarrasser de ses vêtements. La chemise est déjà enlevée, et gît sur le sol à deux mètres, déchirée. Kurama s'attaque à présent au pantalon de Kuwabara, déboucle la ceinture et s'attaque à la braguette.

Il ronronne et se passe la langue sur les lèvres d'un air gourmand. Et Yusuke n'en revient pas ! Ce n'est pas Kurama, ça ! Ces yeux brillant d'une lueur perverse, ce sourire lubrique ! Et, comble de l'horreur, ces mains baladeuses qui se glissent dans…le caleçon de Kuwabara !

Hiei et Yusuke retrouvent le mouvement et réagissent en même temps. Pas question de supporter une vision pareille ! Ils sautent tous les deux sur Kurama, le ceinturent et l'éloignent de Kuwabara. S'assurant que Hiei a bien maîtrisé le yohko, Yusuke se précipite pour aider son ami à se relever et à rajuster un peu ses vêtements.

Mais un bruit de lutte retentit derrière eux. Cette fois, c'est à Hiei que Kurama s'en prend ! Et avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur que pour Kuwabara ! Il en est presque frénétique ! Et le pauvre koorimé a déjà perdu sa cape et son débardeur et semble avoir beaucoup de mal à s'assurer des mains baladeuses qui lui échappent sans cesse pour le parcourir.

Yusuke s'élance à son secours et l'aide à maîtriser et à transporter le yohko dans sa chambre. Là, ils l'attachent aux montants du lit, entreprise rendue très difficiles par les plantes et lianes de toutes sortes qui surgissent et les attaquent en permanence. A bout de patience, Hiei saisit son sabre et en assène un grand coup sur le crâne de Kurama qui sombre dans l'inconscience.

Les trois amis se regardent, en état de choc. Que s'est-il passé ? Dans quelle dimension sont-ils ? Kurama ! Kurama a pété un plomb ! Il a presque violé Kuwabara ! Il a peloté Hiei ! Et finalement les a tous les trois attaqué à coup de plantes carnivores et de lianes ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Pendant que Hiei et Kuwabara veillent le sommeil de Kurama, Yusuke téléphone au docteur du Makai, le docteur Uméda. En entendant la description des faits, celui-ci décide de venir tout de suite.

Effectivement, il arrive au bout de dix minutes et s'enferme dans la chambre avec Kurama et Hiei qui tient à rester au cas où le yohko se réveillerait. Yusuke et Kuwabara, qui se remet difficilement de ses émotions, attendent dans le salon.

Au bout d'une longue demi-heure, Uméda sort de la chambre et rejoint le détective et le ningen au salon. Il arbore un grand sourire et les rassure tout de suite.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien de grave.

-Rien de grave ! Il nous a sauté dessus, docteur ! Et il a agressé Kuwabara ! Et je ne parle pas de Hiei !

-Oui, je sais, quand on n'est pas prévenu, c'est toujours impressionnant. Mais c'est la nature et personne n'y peut rien, surtout pas Kurama d'ailleurs !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, docteur ?

-Eh bien, les kitsunés sont des renards, n'est-ce pas ? Des canidés. Et Kurama est un kitsuné.

-Ouais, on sait, et alors ?

-Avez-vous déjà vu comment les chiens se comportent lors des relations amoureuses ? Les chiens ou les chats d'ailleurs, leur comportement est semblable.

-Moi oui docteur ! J'ai un chat qui s'appelle Eikichi. Dès qu'il est en rut et qu'il sent une chatte en chaleur, il devient fou. Il miaule sans arrêt et il s'échappe de la maison pour aller la voir. Il tourne autour sans arrêt jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la prendre. Après seulement, il est apaisé !

-Exactement. Eh bien, c'est ce qui arrive à Kurama.

-………

-Il est en chaleur. Les kitsunés sont en chaleur tous les dix ans. Comme Kurama est réincarné, il devait penser qu'il ne serait pas sujet à ces chaleurs. Mais il s'est trompé. Et comme il était trop petit il y a dix ans pour avoir une telle activité sexuelle, les symptômes ont dû être confondus avec ceux de la grippe. Voilà pourquoi il ne s'est pas méfié et n'a pas pris son traitement pour éviter la crise.

-Il existe donc un traitement… Ouf, je suis rassuré. Je me voyais mal expliquer ça à sa mère !

-Oh oui, il existe un traitement très efficace mais un peu long à administrer. Il faudrait prévenir sa mère qu'il sera absent pendant quelques jours. Vous pouvez trouver une excuse ?

-Sans problème. Mais au fait, docteur, où est Hiei ?

-Mais il lui administre son traitement. Ca va d'ailleurs l'occuper pendant quelques jours. Vous pouvez loger chez un ami ? Vous savez un kitsuné en chaleur ce n'est pas vraiment silencieux.

- - - - -

Bon, voilà, un one-shot débile de plus ! Décidément, je suis incapable d'écrire quelque chose de sérieux, qui en vaille la peine ! Je ferai mieux de m'exiler dans ma chambre et de m'ensevelir sous ma couette. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, tellement mes fics me dépriment. Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir lu et à je ne sais pas quand. Quand la dépression sera passée ou quand je serai devenu bon et que je ne vous infligerai plus des fics pareilles !

Si vous aimez un tout petit peu mes fics, encouragez-moi s'il vous plaît. Sinon, je retourne sous mon lit et j'arrête de vous importuner.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : YuYu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Couple : Hiei x Kurama mais aussi un ou deux autres… Ne m'en voulez pas ! C'est pas de ma faute ! Avec Kurama obsédé comment voulez-vous que je fasse !

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Note : merci pour vos rewiews, Shunelodie, koorime, Ayumi-X, Polarisn7, chibi-kitsuné, gaby, mamz'elle Mawie, Zephis, Shika… Elles m'ont redonné courage et comme vous êtes plusieurs à avoir réclamé la suite de cette fic, je vais essayer. Mais je ne promets rien parce que je n'avais pas prévu de suite alors, il me faut improviser sans plan préétabli et j'ai un peu de mal… Alors ne m'en voulez pas si cela ne correspond pas à vos attentes : je fais de mon mieux, même si cela ne suffit pas ! Et surtout continuez de m'encourager ! Merci à tous !!!

Note 2 : cette suite de fic ne sera pas tout-à-fait dans le même esprit que le one-shot. Il est plus sombre : c'est normal, Kurama ne peut pas se réveiller dans un état d'esprit léger après ce qui lui est arrivé. Du moins pas tout de suite. On verra par la suite. Je ne sais même pas si ça va bien finir. On verra bien !

Chaleurs

Chapitre 2

Le rai de lumière traversa la semi-pénombre de la chambre pour venir caresser son visage. Il se retourna en grognant et s'ensevelit à nouveau sous les draps.

Il était si fatigué ! Presque comme s'il venait de livrer un combat à mort, ou bien comme s'il avait couru très très longtemps.

Tout son corps était douloureux et le simple fait de se retourner pour échapper au soleil lui arracha un gémissement. Que s'était-il passé ? Où se trouvait-il ? Avait-il rêvé cette étrange journée ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, à présent bien réveillé et se redressa sous les draps. Il s'agita lentement et mollement un instant avant de réussir à se défaire du tissu dont les méandres semblaient interminables et compliqués !

Puis il s'assit péniblement et se reposa un moment. Il se sentait si…vide. Presque détaché et absent. Il remua dans le lit et laissa échapper un cri lorsque la douleur transperça son corps comme une lame. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire… Cette douleur, il la connaissait bien, il savait ce que cela voulait dire…Mais alors…

Il se leva brutalement et eut le souffle coupé par la souffrance. La tête lui tourna et il faillit tomber à terre. Il agrippa le montant du lit et se dirigea péniblement vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit d'un coup.

Sous l'agression lumineuse, il ferma les yeux et se protégea le visage de la main. Il faisait un temps radieux et chaud. Etrange, s'il se rappelait bien, le temps était plutôt frais et humide dans ses souvenirs.

Quel jour était-on ? Un frisson descendit le long de son dos. Il hésitait à se retourner. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait voir. Quelque part, il avait une pénible sensation de déjà-vu et de mauvais souvenirs resurgissaient du fond de sa mémoire.

Il prit une longue inspiration puis se retourna d'un mouvement rapide. Il eut un hoquet et se figea.

Devant lui, s'étendait une chambre inconnue et ravagée. Le lit était entièrement défait et les draps froissés et tâchés étaient déchirés par endroit. Une lampe de chevet gisait brisée dans un coin et le mur portait les traces du montant du lit aux endroits où le bois s'était enfoncé dans le plâtre. Le sommier même avait une inclinaison étrange et un pied du lit était cassé. A terre s'étalait des vêtements déchirés.

L'angoisse l'étreignit et il baissa les yeux sur son propre corps, presque résigné. Il savait ce qu'il allait voir. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Son corps nu était couvert de marques, de bleus, de griffures et de morsures.

Un soupir amer mais résigné lui échappa et il passa la main entre ses jambes. Il grimaça légèrement sous la douleur et regarda longtemps sans les voir réellement ses doigts humides de sang et de sperme.

Puis il eut un long frisson, presque un spasme de dégoût et ferma les yeux.

Ca avait recommencé. Il pensait bien en être débarrassé pourtant, maintenant qu'il était réincarné. Il s'était trompé. Les chaleurs l'avaient repris et il n'avait à nouveau plus été capable de se contrôler.

Il baissa la tête et eut un rire désabusé.

-« Et maintenant la question à un million de yens : avec qui et combien de mecs ai-je couché cette fois-ci ! Vu l'état de la chambre et de mon corps, je dirais une douzaine ! Pas mal, mais enfin j'ai fait mieux quand même ! Mon pauvre Kurama, tu te ramollis ! »

Le rire qui lui échappa à nouveau était triste. Son cœur se serra encore un peu plus. Il était si fatigué… si las… Peut-être que cela lui ferait du bien de pleurer un bon coup. Ca l'aiderait à combattre l'impression qu'il avait souillé son corps, à nouveau…

-« Un seul. Moi. »

Il releva la tête à toute vitesse en entendant la voix et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Hiei était dans la chambre, tranquillement assis sur le plancher, dans un coin. Et il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Son visage était indéchiffrable, impassible, comme d'habitude.

« -Un seul quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ? Je réponds juste à ta question : tu as couché avec un seul mec. Moi.

-Qu…quoi ? J'ai… couché… avec…toi ?

-Ouais. Désolé qu'ça t'enchante pas plus que ça, mais c'était plutôt urgent et on n'avait pas beaucoup de choix sous la main. Remarque, t'aurais peut-être préféré t'envoyer en l'air avec l'autre débile, vu comme t'étais parti… Ou avec Yusuke ? Remarque, pourquoi choisir, avec les deux, peut-être ! Voire les trois, avec moi !

-Comment ça, vu comme j'étais parti ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu t'rappelles plus ? T'as sauté sur Kuwabara ! J'te dis pas la vision de cauchemar ! J'arrive tranquille du makai, pensant me reposer après les missions à la con de Mukuro et je tombe sur toi complètement dingue en train d'arracher son caleçon à l'autre abruti qui hurlait comme un ningen qu'on égorge ! Il s'rendait même pas compte que c'était la chance de sa vie, ce con !

-Quoi !! J'ai agressé Kuwabara !! Oh, non !!

-Ouais, j'te comprends, moi aussi, j'en aurai la nausée ! Mais enfin t'as la consolation de ne pas avoir été dans ton état normal, au moins. Le docteur nous a expliqué. Alors, j'me suis dévoué pour…disons…te soigner.

-Dis plutôt que t'en as bien profité, oui, quand je vois l'état de la chambre !

-Tu vas pas t'en plaindre, non ? Si j'avais pas été là, tu sais bien ce qui se serait passé, non ? Si j'en juge par ton réveil, c'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive et tu couches alors avec tout ce qui passe. Autant que je profite de l'aubaine !

-Mais c'est dégueulasse ! C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ? Une aubaine ! Tu crois que c'est agréable pour moi ?

-T'avais pas l'air de te plaindre !

-T'es vraiment répugnant de dire ça ! C'est vraiment pas drôle, et j'y peux rien en plus ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu en as bien profité, parce que ce n'est pas près de recommencer !

-Ah ça pour en avoir profité, j'en ai profité ! Et plutôt douze fois qu'une, comme tu le disais si bien. Faut dire que tu sais de quoi tu parles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-C'est que t'en as de l'expérience, hein ? Vu le nombre d'amants que t'as eu ! Remarque, c'est normal, c'est pas vraiment dur, de coucher avec toi !

-Quoi ? J'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends !

-Mon pauvre Kurama, tu as été si facile, si… coopératif. Remarque je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, ni moi, ni tous les autres. Parce qu'il y a dû en avoir plein, si tu as fait mieux que douze d'un coup !

-Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça ? Je t'interdis de me parler comme si j'étais…

-Une pute ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ? Un mec qui s'allonge et écarte les cuisses sans même savoir qui le baise, qui appelle le mec en question par tous les noms de ses innombrables amants sans même se soucier de qui il est vraiment pourvu qu'il le baise ; dis-moi, comment tu appelles un mec pareil ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es sur ce point à la hauteur de ta réputation : un très grand talent. Tu es vraiment un très bon coup, je t'assure. Je m'en souviendrais longtemps ! »

Kurama resta immobile longtemps après que Hiei fut parti, enfui par la fenêtre avant qu'il ait pu le retenir. Il n'en avait même pas envie d'ailleurs. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête et lui faisaient si mal.

Il lui rappelaient de si mauvais souvenirs ! Combien de réveils de ce genre n'avait-il pas déjà connu… Et combien en connaîtrait-il encore avant que ces maudites chaleurs ne le laissent en paix !

Les accusations de Hiei avaient un fond de vérité, c'était bien ça qui faisait le plus mal, qui le dégoûtait le plus de lui-même.

Il entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure d'une porte et des pas dans la pièce d'à côté. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se trouva nez à nez avec Yusuke et Kuwabara.

Il les regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ils lui rendirent son regard, puis leurs yeux se baissèrent et s'ouvrirent encore plus. Yusuke rougit et Kuwabara couina avant de se reculer d'un air terrifié jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit d'un geste pour s'enfuir.

Le bruit de la porte qui claque retentit très fort et tira Yusuke de sa torpeur. Il se mit tout de suite en garde, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Kurama lui saute dessus.

-« Kurama, c'est moi, Yusuke ! Tu m'entends ! Ne m'attaque pas ! Hiei ! Hiei ! Mais où es-tu ?!

-Mais enfin, Yusuke, je vais bien, je suis redevenu normal !

-Hiei ! Hiei ! Putain, c'est pas vrai qu'il s'est tiré et m'a laissé seul avec lui ! Hiei !

-Yusuke ! Tu m'écoutes à la fin ! Je vais bien !

-Pauvre de moi ! Seul avec un yohko en manque ! Je suis trop jeune pour ça !

-Mais tu m'écoutes, oui ! Je vais bien ! Je suis guéri !

-Maman ! Je veux pas !

-JE SUIS GUERI !!

-Ah ? Tu es guéri ? Ouf, je suis bien content pour moi, euh, je veux dire, pour toi ! Et Hiei ? Où est-il ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il est parti. »

Yusuke détourna le regard d'un air gêné et marmonna qu'il allait préparer quelque chose à manger. Kurama baissa alors les yeux et se souvint qu'il était nu. Il rentra précipitamment dans la chambre et s'empara d'un peignoir dans l'armoire de Yusuke. Puis il le rejoint dans la cuisine.

Yusuke ne leva pas les yeux de la poêle quand Kurama entra. Celui-ci s'assit et le regarda s'affairer en silence. Non, il ne se trompait pas : le détective évitait soigneusement son regard. Et un silence pesant régnait…

Kurama soupira : c'était bien ce qu'il craignait ! Ses amis l'avaient vu sous un jour qu'il aurait préféré éviter qu'ils ne voient.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kurama. On s'est occupé de tout : ta mère est prévenue. Ma mère lui a raconté que tu restais chez moi pendant quelques jours pour m'aider dans mes révisions, et on a trouvé une excuse bidon à chaque fois qu'elle téléphonait. Le docteur Uméda t'a fait un certificat pour l'école : tu as eu la rougeole ! Comme ça on était sûr que ton fan-club viendrait pas nous casser les oreilles ! Alors tu vois, tout va bien… »

Son ton de voix enjoué sonnait faux et il avait l'air mal à l'aise, mais Kurama lui fut reconnaissant de rester et d'accepter d'essayer de lui parler comme si rien n'avait changé.

-« Euh, Kurama, je…Comment dire… J'aimerais te poser une question, mais… Enfin, c'est un peu délicat, alors, si tu ne veux pas répondre, je comprendrais…

-Eh bien, vas-y, pose-la ta question.

-Euh, hem, voilà : tu as souvent fait ça autrefois ? Je veux dire, des chaleurs ? Enfin, non, ce que je veux dire, c'est si c'était aussi comme ça, autrefois, enfin…

-Tu veux savoir si je me suis souvent envoyé en l'air avec tout ce qui passait à portée et avait une queue ?

-Euh…Oui.

-Oui. J'ai très souvent agi de cette façon par le passé. Tout simplement parce que la nature yohko est ainsi faite et que je n'y peux rien. J'ai très souvent couché avec des hommes pour lesquels je n'éprouvais rien, qui n'étaient que des inconnus. Et parfois, j'ai même couché avec des hommes que je haïssais, simplement parce que je ne pouvais pas me contrôler et qu'ils s'en étaient rendu compte et en ont profité. Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs agréables et je ne suis pas du tout fier de cette conduite, mais je n'y peux rien. Et je suis humilié et dégoûté de moi-même à chaque fois. Voilà, ça réponds à ta question ?

-Hmm, oui, oui. Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Et moi je vais y aller parce que sinon, je vais vraiment être en retard en cours. »

Kurama ne fut pas dupe. Yusuke l'évitait. Il était gêné avec lui. Est-ce que ce serait pareil avec Kuwabara et ses camarades de classe ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir et de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas se cacher tout le temps.

Il se leva et alla prendre sa douche. Au moment où il ouvrit le robinet, il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Yusuke était parti. Il se sentit soudain très seul.

Mais ce fut bien pire encore au lycée. Toute la journée, il dut subir les regards et les chuchotements de ses camarades sur son passage. Apparemment, la façon dont il avait parlé à son voisin et dont il lui avait souri devait être assez claire. L'histoire semblait avoir fait le tour de l'établissement.

Les discussions cessaient dès son entrée dans une pièce, pour reprendre de plus belle lorsqu'il s'éloignait.

A un moment, avant que les cours de l'après-midi ne commencent, quelques garçons de sa classe le regardèrent d'un air moqueur en chuchotant. L'un d'entre eux vint même le frôler de façon suggestive avant de se retourner pour lui envoyer un clin d'œil et un baiser en faisant la moue. Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire.

Kurama sentit le rouge lui monter au visage et fut heureux de l'arrivée du professeur qui marqua le début des cours.

L'après-midi terminée, il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. Il avait hâte de se retrouver parmi sa famille et d'être enfin au milieu de gens qui ne le jugeraient pas.

Il marchait vite et sentit soudain sa température monter d'un seul coup. Il s'arrêta et devint livide. Ca n'allait pas recommencer ! Non, ce devait être la marche. Il allait trop vite, voilà tout ! Il ferma un instant les yeux et s'adossa au mur pour retrouver son calme et son équilibre. En effet, sa température tomba.

Soudain, il eut l'impression d'une présence et ouvrit les yeux. Quatre mecs le regardaient en souriant. Des voyous du lycée, qu'il connaissait de vue. Que lui voulaient-ils ? Il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec eux auparavant…

« -Alors Minamino, il paraît que tu te dévergondes et que tu te mets à draguer les mecs ? Ca tombe bien, je t'ai toujours trouvé canon… Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux… »

Kurama les regarda avec mépris. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient vraiment ? Qu'il allait se laisser faire par de pauvres minables ? Désolé, mais quelqu'un avait déjà profité de l'aubaine ! Un sourire amer lui vint en pensant aux mots de Hiei. Ils allaient prendre pour lui, ces salauds !

Très calme, il leur fit face et engagea le combat avec son calme et son sang-froid ordinaires. En un instant les trois sbires furent au sol et il ne resta que le chef. Celui-ci sembla un instant désarçonné, mais devant le sourire de Kurama, la fierté reprit le dessus et il attaqua.

Au moment où il allait esquiver le coup, Kurama sentit à nouveau sa température corporelle monter en flèche et sa vue se brouiller. Il reçut le direct dans l'estomac mais para le coup suivant. Alors qu'il s'élançait à son tour sur son adversaire, le sang battit à ses tempes et une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur lui coupa le souffle.

Il gémit et arrêta son geste. Soudain deux bras agressifs le ceinturèrent et il frissonna longuement tandis que la chaleur se localisait à un endroit bien précis. Son regard se voila et sa respiration s'accéléra.

Non ! Pas maintenant ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? D'habitude, ça ne durait pas aussi longtemps et ça ne recommençait pas aussi vite ! Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cela allait vite disparaître avant que l'autre ne s'en rende compte.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Son agresseur avait perçu le changement. Il l'entraîna dans une ruelle et le plaqua contre un mur. Ses mains commencèrent à le parcourir fébrilement et sa bouche s'écrasa contre la sienne, forçant le passage de ses lèvres.

Des larmes de rage perlèrent aux yeux de Kurama tandis qu'il répondait avidement au baiser brutal. C'était si dégradant, si humiliant. Comment pouvait-il accepter cela ?

Pourtant il ne fit rien pour échapper aux baisers du garçon. Au contraire, il l'encouragea de la langue et des mains en lui rendant baisers et caresses, tout en se maudissant intérieurement pour sa faiblesse.

Lorsque les mains du garçon plongèrent dans son pantalon pour en extraire la chemise qu'il entreprit de déboutonner, il eut un hoquet de dégoût et un gémissement de plaisir.

Son agresseur, encouragé, acheva de lui retirer sa chemise et s'attaqua à son pantalon qui glissa bientôt le long de ses jambes, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement rauque et des larmes d'humiliation.

Le garçon commença alors à caresser sa peau, l'embrasser, et parcourut tout son corps. D'un geste, il se débarrassa de ses propres vêtements et colla son corps contre lui, glissant une jambe entre ses cuisses qui vint caresser son entre-jambe.

Une onde de chaleur plus forte traversa Kurama et il sut qu'il était perdu. Ses bras se nouèrent autour du cou du garçon et son corps se souda au sien de lui-même. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, de même que ses jambes qu'il noua autour de la taille du garçon.

Il l'entendit rire : un rire de triomphe mais aussi de mépris. Puis la bouche s'écrasa sur ses lèvres offertes et une langue avide fit irruption dans sa bouche.

Le garçon l'embrassa profondément tandis que ses mains se glissaient dans son sous-vêtement pour le lui enlever et le caresser plus intimement.

Sous la caresse brutale de ces doigts intrusifs et de cette langue envahissante, Kurama se cambra pour s'offrir encore plus et soudain sa conscience s'éteignit dans un long gémissement de plaisir et de dégoût. Il ne perçut plus rien et sombra dans l'obscurité.

- - - - -

Voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop mauvais ou ayant un air de trop déjà vu… En tout cas, j'avais prévenu que ce serait moins drôle que le premier chapitre !

Bon, ben, laissez des rewiews, s'il vous plaît, pour m'encourager un tout petit peu à continuer…


	3. Chapter 3

Origine : Yu Yu Hakusho

Auteur : Kitsu34

Genre : Yaoï

Couple : Kurama x Hiei et deux ou trois autres…. (ben oui, les chaleurs, quoi !)

Disclaimers : sont pas à moi, sauf les agresseurs – déprime totale –

Merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Surtout que ce one-shot ne devait pas être une fic longue et que j'avance à l'aveuglette ! Mais y a plein d'idées qui viennent faire un petit tour et je crois que finalement elle risque d'être assez longue et assez angst !

Comment ? Vous ne voulez pas ? Bon, ben, y a qu'une solution pour que j'arrête : laissez des rewiews pour me le dire ! Muahahaha ! Trop bon plan pour avoir des rewiews !

Shunelodie : Merci ! Merci, pour tes rewiews ! Je suis content que ce chapitre t'ait plu et je te remercie de tes compliments ! Mais moi aussi, je passe sur le site en espérant voir une suite à ta fic… ;-) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te dégoûtera pas trop car il est franchement dark ! Mais ça va s'arranger par la suite… j'espère… J'dois être sadique… Ouais, ça doit être ça ;-) !

Lilirara : Merci pour ta rewiew ! Moi aussi je préfère le chapitre 2. Le premier était léger parce qu'il était sensé être un one-shot humoristique comme Saines Lectures ou Gueule de bois, mais comme on m'a réclamé la suite, j'ai dû improviser une suite et je ne pouvais forcément pas continuer sur le même registre, étant donné que le côté humoristique venait de la chute. Pour la fin, je ne sais pas encore comment terminer cette fic, ni même si elle va bien ou mal se terminer. J'hésite entre les deux options car d'un côté moi aussi j'aimerais bien que ça se termine bien, de l'autre, je vois mal comment faire… Mais, c'est vrai qu'une fic à chapitre qui se finit mal, c'est déprimant, alors je vais réfléchir à une idée pour que cela se finisse bien !

Kaneda 26 : Ouais !!!! Une rewiew du maître ès YUYU !! Merci ! Mais bien sûr que tu dois continuer ta fic, même si c'est le même sujet !!! Veut la lire, moi (et d'autres aussi ! Pas envie de me faire tuer par la foule des rewieweurs déçus d'un projet de fic de Kaneda annulé par ma faute !) D'autant plus que ce n'est pas le même personnage qui est en chaleur… J'avoue que l'idée ne m'est pas venue du tout pour Hiei. D'abord parce que j'aime bien martyriser Kurama (hin, hin, hin) et ensuite parce que pour moi les chaleurs ne sont pas synonymes de température corporelle qui augmente mais de comportement animalier à une certaine période de l'année : en ce moment pour être précis ! C'est en observant mon chien courir après la chienne de la voisine que j'ai eu cette idée puisque Kurama est un canidé ! Alors tu vois, y a de la place pour deux fics ! Ta fic ! Ta fic ! Et tes compliments ne sont pas bons surtout pour _mes_ chevilles (les tiennes sont habituées et en plus pour toi c'est vrai, alors, pas de quoi avoir les chevilles qui enflent !), pour ma tête d'ahuri aussi face à l'écran ! Merci encore !

Valou-X-Chan : Merci pour ta rewiew ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir ! Et j'en profite pour te demander la suite et la fin de la tienne : attente insupportable ! J'adore quand le méchant arrive ! Je dois vraiment être un sadique !

Ayumi-X : Merci pour ta rewiew ! MDR pour le sous-entendu ! Rhôô, l'esprit mal placé ! Comment, moi aussi ? Oui, oui, c'est vrai ! Sinon, t'as raison, les événements vont pas prendre une tournure joyeuse pour Kurama ! Muahahaha (Rire diabolique) ! Mais ça devrait s'arranger ensuite, espérons…

Koorimé : Kikou ! Merci pour ta rewiew ! Moi aussi je préfère quand tout n'est pas rose, ça me semble plus logique, plus proche de la réalité. Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant tout de suite ! Kisous !

Pfiouuuu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai été bavard sur ce coup-là ! Il faut croire que ça m'a manqué, les fics ! Comment ça, pas vous ?!

Bon, il est temps que je me taise : c'est parti !

Note : Attention, c'est plutôt violent et ça risque de ne pas plaire à certains, surtout les fans de Hiei ! Mais je précise que c'est le chapitre le plus sombre, après ça va aller mieux !

**Chaleurs !**

**Chapitre 3**

Il avait été mauvais sur ce coup. Non, pire que ça, il s'était conduit comme le dernier des abrutis ! Même Kuwabara aurait été meilleur que lui dans cette situation…

Mais de l'avoir vu comme ça, dans cet état, ça l'avait rendu fou. Parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas la première fois, que beaucoup d'autres hommes l'avaient vu ainsi, l'avaient touché, avaient obtenu la même chose que lui.

Et ça, ça le rendait fou de rage.

Imaginer dix siècles dans le Makai avec ces chaleurs régulières et ce que cela voulait dire. Se rendre compte que ce qu'on racontait sur lui dans les tavernes sordides était vrai.

Ca avait été trop dur à supporter.

Il l'avait détesté de ce visage qu'il lui découvrait soudainement. Haï presque de salir l'image qu'il avait de lui jusqu'alors.

Et au milieu des baisers ardents et des caresses étourdissantes, il avait senti une rage brûlante et dévastatrice s'emparer de lui. Tous les autres avaient eu ça, il n'était qu'un numéro lointain parmi tant d'autres !

Lorsque les cris de plaisir et les gémissements s'entrecoupaient de noms, tellement de noms, qui n'étaient pas le sien, qui n'étaient jamais le sien, il devait se retenir de frapper, mordre ou déchirer cette peau de soie que tant de baiser avaient marquée.

Alors oui, il avait été brutal, sauvage presque, dans le sexe d'abord et dans les mots surtout qu'il lui avait jetés au visage à son réveil. Des mots violents qui claquaient comme des gifles et qui visaient consciencieusement le point faible pour faire mal.

Parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Le meurtrir, lui jeter la honte et la déception, le dégoût même, qui l'avaient étreint devant cette image salie de son amour.

Qu'il souffre autant que lui avait souffert durant ces quelques jours de sexe ahurissant et monstrueux !

Qu'il paie pour ces larmes amères qui lui montaient aux yeux en l'entendant murmurer un nom de plus qui n'était pas le sien lorsqu'il le prenait ! Encore et encore un autre nom que le sien…

Oui, il voulait qu'il souffre. Et il avait compris que son but était atteint quand il avait vu la couleur déserter ce visage si beau, si aimé, quand les yeux d'émeraude s'étaient agrandis de désespoir et de choc et s'étaient vidés de tout éclat, lorsque sa tête s'était baissée sous la honte qu'il lui crachait au visage.

Il avait réussi, au-delà même de ce qu'il espérait.

Et maintenant, il se détestait de l'avoir si bien atteint et le détestait lui de l'avoir poussé à lui faire du mal.

Le vent s'engouffra dans les branches des arbres du parc et le vieil homme assis sous le chêne leva la tête vers la frondaison du grand arbre, étonné d'entendre un murmure descendre dans l'air : « Je te déteste, Kurama ! »

Mais quand il regarda les branches, il ne vit rien. Il secoua la tête et se leva pour aller s'asseoir ailleurs. Ca ne lui disait rien qui vaille, cet arbre qui parlait !

Caché par le feuillage, Hiei regarda le vieux s'éloigner de son refuge et essuya rapidement ses yeux.

Il avait vraiment été mauvais sur ce coup et ne savait plus comment faire pour tenter de rétablir les choses.

Il voulait revenir en arrière. Suspendre le temps et le remonter pour faire que ces deux dernières semaines n'aient été qu'un cauchemar.

Il aurait encore préféré ne pas rentrer du Makai pour voir Kurama ainsi, le laisser assouvir cette partie de lui avec des inconnus…

Mais c'était trop tard. Maintenant il devait faire avec cette réalité qu'il avait surprise et qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier. Comme il ne pouvait oublier ses mots trop durs et ce visage de porcelaine exsangue aux yeux verts sans regard sous le choc.

Il ne voulait pas lui pardonner, il ne pouvait pas se pardonner et sans vouloir admettre l'un et l'autre, il restait là, dans cet arbre, dans ce parc, en face de son lycée.

Putain ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'en aller ? Se détourner de lui, l'oublier, retourner dans le Makai ? Il savait maintenant ce que ce visage d'ange aux yeux tendres cachait… Alors pourquoi ?

De frustration et de colère, son poing s'abattit sur le tronc rugueux et secoua l'arbre entier, faisant chuter de nombreuses feuilles.

Deux passants surpris regardèrent cet arbre qui tremblaient sans le moindre souffle de vent.

Depuis son banc, le vieil homme hocha la tête. Il y avait bien quelque chose d'étrange dans ce chêne, mieux valait ne pas s'en approcher.

Hiei se tapit plus profondément dans la frondaison de l'arbre. Quel imbécile ! Les ningens avaient failli le surprendre ! Il devait mieux maîtriser ses émotions. D'habitude il y parvenait pourtant sans mal, mais là… Ca aussi, c'était sa faute !

La sonnerie du lycée l'interrompit. Rapidement des flots d'élèves se déversèrent dans la rue. Hiei s'approcha jusqu'à la lisière du feuillage, cherchant des yeux une silhouette bien connue à la chevelure de feu.

Il dissimula son énergie. Pas question que l'autre sache qu'il se trouvait là ! Il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait !

Et la silhouette attendue apparut et se mit à remonter la rue rapidement. En regardant plus attentivement, Hiei fut surpris de voir qu'il baissait la tête et rougissait.

Les autres élèves autour de lui s'écartaient, en ricanant semblait-il. Visiblement quelque chose s'était passé au lycée. Quelque chose contre lequel Kurama ne pouvait rien, puisqu'il fuyait.

Un petit groupe se détacha de la grille du lycée et prit le même chemin que Kurama. Quatre mecs qui ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Il n'aimait pas leurs sourires. Et la coïncidence était trop énorme : ils le suivaient.

Il eut une longue hésitation. C'était pas son problème ce que ce foutu yohko faisait ou qui le suivait. A présent, il s'en lavait les mains. S'il était dans cet arbre, c'était qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire ! Par habitude, en somme !

Pourtant quand le yohko et le petit groupe tournèrent au coin de la rue et disparurent aux regards, un grondement sonore et une injure basse tombèrent des branches du chêne avant qu'un brusque coup de vent ne le fasse trembler et qu'une ombre ne semble s'en échapper et s'évaporer dans les airs.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête : il avait raison ! Il y avait décidément quelque chose d'étrange avec cet arbre…

Hiei sautait d'immeubles en arbres et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à les rattraper. Merde ! Où était-il passé, cet enfoiré de yohko ! Voilà qu'il lui courait encore après, malgré ce qui s'était passé ! Il était vraiment trop con !

Mais où était-il passé ! La rue s'allongeait, déserte.

Hiei dût se résoudre à utiliser son jagan pour le localiser. Il le repéra dans une rue adjacente. Les quatre mecs l'avaient rejoint et semblaient vouloir s'en prendre à lui.

Il eut un sourire méprisant. Ces enfoirés ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire. Kurama n'allait faire qu'une bouchée d'eux !

Il s'assit sur le rebord de l'immeuble, jagan ouvert. Il avait bien l'intention, lui aussi, de profiter du spectacle. Il aimait vraiment regarder le yohko combattre. Kurama était un combattant magnifique.

Ses gestes étaient si gracieux et pourtant si mortels. Il n'avait jamais trouvé cette combinaison rare mais terrible chez quelqu'un d'autre.

Dans le Makai, les combats étaient affaire de force et d'efficacité, à la limite de ruse ou de stratégie, mais ce n'était jamais une question d'esthétisme.

Le combat fut rapide. En quelques minutes, les trois sous-fifres se retrouvèrent à terre. Kurama se tourna vers le chef, un sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci sembla hésiter avant de se lancer à l'attaque.

Dans la poche. Ce con était vraiment lent et en plus sa garde était mauvaise. Il laissait un jour sur son flanc gauche. C'était gagné. Kurama n'avait qu'un geste à faire.

Un sourire d'excitation naquit sur ses lèvres. Le yohko était si beau lorsqu'il se battait !

Pourtant les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu. Au moment où il allait esquiver le coup du mec, Kurama ralentit et arrêta son geste. Il se prit le poing de son adversaire dans le ventre et se plia légèrement sous le choc.

Il réussit cependant à parer le coup suivant, mais s'immobilisa brusquement.

« Allez, bouge ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! » Hiei bouillait du haut de son immeuble. Que se passait-il ? Ce n'était pas normal, ce type n'était pas de taille à inquiéter Kurama.

En observant plus attentivement le yohko, il se rendit compte que celui-ci semblait essouflé et tremblait des pieds à la tête. Il était très pâle.

Et soudain, Hiei s'inquiéta. Est-ce que la semaine et demie qui venait de se passer avait laissé des traces ? Après tout, ce qui s'était passé entre eux avait plutôt été intense et violent.

Lui-même était assez fatigué et il n'était pas en chaleurs ! Peut-être que Kurama n'avait pas encore récupéré ?

Tout à coup, à sa grande surprise, le mec réussit à encercler Kurama de ses bras, l'attrapant par derrière pour l'immobiliser totalement.

Il n'en crut pas ses yeux et ses oreilles lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement sourd et très explicite, tandis que le yohko se serrait davantage contre son agresseur en frissonnant.

Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à cet enfoiré ! Pourquoi se laissait-il faire ? Pour un peu, on pouvait penser qu'il l'encourageait !

Le mec entraîna Kurama dans la ruelle à côté et l'embrassa.

Alors commença un véritable cauchemar. Figé par la surprise et le dégoût, Hiei assista à la scène sans la voir.

Impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas être Kurama qui se conduisait ainsi, qui se donnait si complaisamment à ce voyou minable. Pas lui, pas son Kurama.

Ses yeux et ses oreilles captaient les sons et les images mais son cerveau refusait de faire le lien, d'enregistrer. Il était comme absent, hors de lui.

Lorsque Kurama, presque nu, ouvrit bras et cuisses dans un gémissement de plaisir pour se serrer contre le mec, ce fut comme un électrochoc.

Il s'enfuit à toute vitesse en se bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ces râles de plaisir et ferma son jagan pour ne plus voir ces affreuses images.

Il s'arrêta quelques immeubles plus loin, le souffle coupé, comme s'il venait de courir des heures.

La tête entre les mains, il essaya de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver, mais les horribles images revenaient sans cesse, sans qu'il puisse les repousser.

Au moment où il secouait la tête en gémissant, un détail enregistré à son insu le frappa. Lorsque le garçon l'avait entraîné dans la ruelle, Kurama pleurait !

Hiei hésita. Il avait vu le yohko encourager le mec. Répondre à ses caresses et ses baisers. Pourquoi aurait-il pleuré ? Il était visiblement plus que consentant !

A moins que… Les chaleurs ! Est-ce qu'elles pouvaient revenir aussi vite ? Est-ce que Kurama pleurait parce que son corps ne lui obéissait plus mais que son esprit était encore lucide ?

Merde ! Il ne savait pas quoi faire !

Dans le doute, mieux valait intervenir.

Il se précipita vers le lieu de l'agression.

La pénombre du soir gagnait la ruelle et Hiei ne distingua d'abord qu'une forme indistincte en mouvement au milieu de gémissements sonores.

Puis il réalisa qu'il s'agissait du dos du mec. Celui-ci s'était avait baissé son pantalon et s'était en partie allongé sur Kurama, entre ses jambes.

Le yohko était allongé à même le sol, sur un morceau de carton humide. Ses yeux étaient clos et ses lèvres et joues étaient très rouges. La transpiration plaquait des mèches de cheveux sur son front et son cou.

Il était nu. Il gémissait sous les mains qui le parcouraient et ses gestes étaient fébriles et saccadés.

Soudain, le mec se redressa et Kurama poussa un cri rauque. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et Hiei fut frappé de voir qu'ils étaient voilés, sans regard, comme s'il n'était plus lui-même.

Maintenant il en était sûr ! Les chaleurs étaient de retour et le yohko ne pouvait plus se maîtriser !

Le mec attrapa Kurama par la taille et le souleva légèrement du sol. Réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, la rage tordit brusquement l'estomac de Hiei et il se précipita sauvagement sur le garçon.

En quelques secondes, tout fut terminé.

Hiei jeta le corps sans un regard, puis se tourna vers son yohko retombé à terre. Il poussait de petits cris plaintifs et tremblait violemment.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et attrapa les vêtements, jetés à terre non loin.

Il n'eut pas le temps de le rhabiller. Alors qu'il se penchait pour le redresser et lui enfiler son sous-vêtement, Kurama l'attrapa par le cou et le fit tomber sur lui en écartant lascivement les jambes.

Hiei paniqua. Merde ! C'était pas prévu ! Le voilà qui se retrouvait avec un yohko excité à calmer ! Il ne voulait pourtant pas profiter de lui comme ça. Il ne voulait plus !

Pas question de finir ce qu'un autre avait commencé et de revivre ces étreintes répugnantes au cours desquelles le yohko ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait ni avec qui ! Plus jamais !

S'ils devaient à nouveau coucher ensemble, Kurama serait conscient ! Et consentant !

Hiei se raidit mais les caresses insistantes et effrontées, les baisers, les soupirs du yohko mirent sa résistance à rude épreuve.

Il ferma les yeux et retint un soupir en sentant les mains de Kurama se glisser sous sa cape pour déboucler sa ceinture. Et il était rapide et habile en plus, cet enfoiré !

Rapidement, il se retrouva nu, lui aussi. Il rouvrit les yeux tandis que le yohko commençait à lécher et à mordiller un de ses mamelons. Etouffant un gémissement, il plaqua Kurama au sol.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un glapissement de frustration et essaya de l'enlacer à nouveau. Mais Hiei le tenait solidement.

Il le regarda, allongé sous lui, les yeux brillants de désir, la respiration haletante, les lèvres gonflées.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux dans un ultime effort pour s'arracher à la vision tentatrice et érotique allongée sous ses yeux.

Le yohko gémit à nouveau et Hiei sentit ses mains remonter le long de son dos. Putain ! C'était dur de résister !

Arrivées à ses épaules, elles se nouèrent autour de son cou et Kurama se serra contre lui en lui tendant ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Un nouveau gémissement, plus impatient, lui échappa et il ouvrit davantage encore les cuisses, les remontant de lui-même pour lui faciliter les choses.

Hiei serra les dents quand il sentit la main de Kurama saisir son sexe et le caresser de plus en plus rapidement avant de le guider vers son intimité.

De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien de se retenir. Pour que Kurama se calme et que les chaleurs le laissent tranquille, il fallait le satisfaire.

Le docteur avait été très clair sur ce point. Il était impossible à un yohko de se calmer, lorsqu'il était en crise, avant d'avoir obtenu, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce qu'il voulait.

Il tenta un dernier effort avant que sa raison ne sombre dans les abîmes du plaisir et qu'il ne se jette sur le yohko.

« Kurama ! C'est moi, Hiei ! Tu m'entends ? J'te préviens, si tu veux arrêter c'est maintenant !

-Peu importe qui tu es ! Rien à foutre ! Baise-moi ! Mais baise-moi donc ! »

En entendant ces mots, il sembla à Hiei que ses entrailles se tordaient à l'intérieur de lui sous la morsure de la douleur, aiguë comme une lame chauffée à blanc.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu les retenir, deux larmes coulèrent rapidement sur ses joues et s'évaporèrent tandis qu'il étouffait avec peine un gémissement de détresse.

Bordel ! Ca faisait tellement mal !

Et soudain, il vit rouge. La colère qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis à l'encontre de Kurama le submergea. Il cessa de se retenir.

Il voulait qu'on le baise ? Très bien ! Il allait avoir ce qu'il voulait tant ! Qu'il vienne pas se plaindre après !

Il s'abattit brutalement sur Kurama, le plaquant violemment au sol. Puis il l'embrassa, tandis qu'il le saisissait sans douceur par les cuisses.

Le yohko poussa un cri de douleur quand il s'enfonça en lui d'un coup, sans préparation, ni douceur.

A mesure qu'il allait et venait en lui, les cris du yohko se firent plus forts. Des cris de plaisir, mais Hiei s'en fichait. L'attitude de Kurama et la sienne l'emplissaient d'un profond dégoût.

La jouissance qui le saisit brusquement fut à l'image de l'étreinte : rapide et bestiale.

Hiei retomba sur Kurama, hors d'haleine. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles. Le yohko ronronnait doucement, les yeux clos, satisfait et apaisé.

Hiei se redressa et le regarda. Ses lèvres étaient couvertes de sang et un filet de liquide rouge et frais coulait le long de sa joue, prouvant que le yohko s'était mordu les lèvres.

Il avait des égratignures sur les coudes et les épaules à cause du bitume sur lequel il était couché. Des marbrures apparaissaient sur son corps blanc, là où Hiei l'avait empoigné.

Malgré cela, son visage était calme et il semblait content. Sous son regard, il s'agita et ouvrit les yeux. Stupéfait, Hiei le vit lui sourire et lui tendre les bras, comme pour l'inviter à recommencer.

Il était anéanti et ne savait plus quoi faire pour gérer la situation. Ca faisait trop mal, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Attrapant ses vêtements, il s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Il lui fallait de l'aide.

Il s'élança vers l'appartement de Yusuke.

- - - - -

Bon. Ce chapitre est terminé et je me rends compte qu'il est vraiment atroce. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si sordide. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de le mettre en ligne. Finalement je me résous à le faire parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et que je ne crois pas pouvoir faire mieux, ou moins pire, si on veut.

Ce chapitre ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'action mais il est nécessaire pour le reste de l'histoire, cependant, je dois avouer qu'il me déprime totalement. Comment ai-je pu pondre une horreur pareille ? Vivement un chapitre plus léger et plus doux pour les personnages !

Je n'ose réclamer des rewiews, j'ai trop peur de me faire insulter !


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Hiei X Kurama… et les chaleurs.

Disclaimers : sont pas à moi (tant mieux pour eux) !

Réponses aux rewiews :

Shunelodie : Merci pour ta rewiew ! Je suis soulagé que ce chapitre ne t'ait pas trop choquée… C'est vrai que je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si sombre, mais l'histoire ne pouvait pas continuer sur un mode léger. Dire que la première version du chapitre 3 était encore bien pire… Heureusement que je l'ai « allégé » ! Sinon, pour t'expliquer la réaction de Hiei : il se venge car pour lui Kurama lui fait du mal en se comportant de la sorte avec lui. il voudrait être différent des autres. Il ne supporte pas de n'être qu'un dans la liste… Mais tu te doutes qu'il ne va pas rester dans la liste . Mais ça ne va pas venir tout de suite, car la situation est trop dégradée pour qu'une amélioration rapide soit possible.

Kaneda 26 : Merci pour ta rewiew ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu trouves que ce chapitre est bien écrit car il m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre ! D'ailleurs cette fic me donne du mal, car elle n'a pas de plan établi et je me perds au milieu des possibilités… Mais je suis d'accord, le chapitre 3 était horrible ! Dire que le chapitre 4 n'est pas vraiment mieux ! J'espère en tout cas qu'il n'est pas trop mal écrit ! Je suis très content que tu postes bientôt ta fic !!

Valou-X-Chan : Merci pour ta rewiew et ton chapitre 8 ! Je comprends ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que tu préfères lire qu'écrire : moi aussi j'aime beaucoup lire ! Alors vivement le chapitre 9 ! Par contre, moi je pense que je n'irai pas aussi loin. Mais la happy end (oui, je pense qu'elle sera happy) n'est quand même pas pour tout de suite.

Gaby : J'ai honte ! Je ne t'ai pas répondu la dernière fois ! Gomen ! Content que la suite te plaise, même si ce n'est plus tout à fait la même ambiance (c'est vraiment peu de le dire !). Merci pour ta rewiew, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Koorimé : Merci pour ta rewiew ! Je suis content de voir que l'ambiance glauque de cette fic ne te fait pas peur ! C'est vrai que pour ceux qui veulent des lapins roses et des fleurs bleues, il faut aller voir ailleurs ! Kisous koorimé ;-)

Ayumi-X : Merci pour ta rewiew, et merci de ne pas m'avoir insulté ! J'avais vraiment peur que ce ne soit le cas car je trouvais ce chapitre très dur. Mais c'est vrai qu'à l'origine, lors de sa première version d'écriture (que je n'ai pas postée), il était vraiment pire. Je l'ai réécrit pour qu'il soit moins dur. Mais je retire ce que j'ai dit : tu n'as pas DU TOUT l'esprit mal placé ! D'ailleurs moi non plus et la preuve c'est cette fic, pleine de lapins roses et de fleurs bleues ;-) !

LolaMalefoy : Merci pour ta rewiew ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié ! J'espère que la suite de cette fic ne te décevra pas trop.

Bon, j'ai encore été très bavard ! Alors place au chapitre 4 : c'est parti !

Dernière note : bon, j'avais dit que le chapitre 3 était le pire et qu'après les choses s'arrangeraient. En effet, mais une situation aussi sombre ne peut pas se rétablir d'un coup de baguette magique. Donc ce chapitre est encore assez sombre. Je crains que le suivant ne soit encore un peu dur.

Chaleurs !

Chapitre 4

Une explosion de sensations et de couleurs sous ses paupières closes. Le corps qui se contracte brutalement et soudainement dans un spasme. La respiration qui s'affole et la vague de chaleur qui déferle.

Puis le calme qui revient et le corps qui se détend.

Lentement, ses idées se remirent en place et son esprit embrumé par le désir et les chaleurs redevint clair.

Il se sentait bien. Incroyablement bien. Au chaud. En sécurité. Et c'était étrange. Jamais les chaleurs n'avaient créé de telles sensations. Et jamais elles n'avaient été suivies d'un tel sentiment de plénitude.

Ce n'étaient que des pulsions animales, uniquement bestiales, centrées sur un besoin sexuel à assouvir.

Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci étaient-elles si différentes ? Pourquoi demeuraient-elles ? Pourquoi une fois assouvies ne disparaissaient-elles pas jusqu'à la prochaine décennie ? Qu'y avait-il de différent ?

Le corps allongé sur le sien retrouvait lentement une respiration calme. Il dégageait une odeur si agréable, une senteur qui lui rappelait quelque chose d'oublié dans les limbes de son esprit.

Et cette chaleur qui le nimbait et caressait doucement sa peau ! Il se mit à ronronner de bien-être. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller et revenir à la réalité. Il voulait rester comme ça, dans cette bulle de chaleur et de douceur.

Il sentit qu'il commençait à glisser dans le sommeil. Il se sentait apaisé corps et âme… Comment cela était-il possible après ce qui venait de se passer ?

Quelques images violentes et sordides passèrent rapidement sous ses paupières closes et il frissonna. Surtout ne pas y penser. Ne pas revenir à la réalité. Il était si bien.

Mais les brumes des chaleurs se disloquaient de plus en plus et il sentit sa conscience lui revenir brutalement.

Un voyou de son lycée l'avait agressé et il s'était laissé faire comme la dernière des catins. Pire, il l'avait allumé et encouragé. Et il venait de se faire baiser à même le sol dans une ruelle puante.

Il avait vraiment touché le fond. Les paroles de Hiei lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Une pute ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ? Un mec qui s'allonge et écarte les cuisses sans même savoir qui le baise, qui appelle le mec en question par tous les noms de ses innombrables amants sans même se soucier de qui il est vraiment pourvu qu'il le baise ; dis-moi, comment tu appelles un mec pareil ?_

Il frissonna à nouveau. Hiei avait raison, il n'était que ça. Il ne méritait pas qu'il le traite autrement que comme il l'avait traité. Une pute. Une aubaine.

L'autre corps remua sur lui et il le sentit se redresser. Il serra les paupières. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et le regarder.

Mais ça ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. Il devrait bien affronter les conséquences de ses actes, tôt ou tard…

Sans le corps chaud qui un instant auparavant le recouvrait encore, il eut froid. La réalité s'imposa brutalement. Il sentit alors la douleur au creux de son corps et le sang dans sa bouche, les écorchures, le sol froid et humide, les odeurs des poubelles et de l'étreinte bestiale qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Et son estomac se contracta, sa gorge se noua et la détresse l'assaillit. Il se sentait si sale, souillé jusqu'au plus intime de lui-même.

La souffrance le fit ouvrir les yeux comme on pousse un cri. Il ne vit rien tout d'abord. La nuit était tombé et il n'y avait aucun éclairage dans ce coupe-gorge.

Puis il distingua une silhouette qui se découpait faiblement sur le ciel étoilé, à la lumière d'une mauvaise lune.

L'autre était debout, tourné vers lui et le regardait. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage. Pourtant, la silhouette lui semblait familière.

Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient aux ténèbres, il sentait son cœur s'accélérer étrangement, sans raison pourtant.

Ce corps, petit mais musclé et bien proportionné… Ces cheveux noirs, épais et rebelles, couronnés d'une étoile blanche…

Il était venu ! Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit le matin, malgré la colère et le mépris qui éclataient dans sa voix, il l'avait secouru ! Hiei ! Hiei ne l'avait pas abandonné, malgré tout !

Le soulagement le submergea et chassa la détresse qui l'étreignait. Il eut envie de rire aux éclats tout à coup.

Hiei ! C'était avec Hiei qu'il venait de coucher. Soudainement, il se sentit moins sale de n'avoir pas subi l'étreinte de l'autre mec. Avec Hiei…Avec Hiei, c'était différent.

Il sourit et dans son soulagement, tendit les bras vers la silhouette sombre et familière debout devant lui. Il lui sembla que l'ombre avait un mouvement de recul, mais le sentiment de bonheur qui régnait en lui l'empêcha d'en tenir compte.

Tu es venu ! Merci Hiei ! Si tu savais, comme je… 

Tout-à-coup, une lumière puissante et agressive troua les ténèbres et inonda la ruelle.

Le visage de Hiei bondit de l'obscurité sous ses yeux. Et Kurama resta figé, saisi par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Sa respiration se bloqua brutalement et il fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son ou de faire le moindre geste vers Hiei quand celui-ci se baissa et ramassa ses vêtements.

Il s'habilla et disparut en quelques secondes. Il n'eut pas un regard en arrière.

Kurama était immobile, statufié, les bras tendus dans le vide.

Lentement, comme bougeant d'eux-mêmes, ses bras se baissèrent et retombèrent le long de son corps.

Inerte, allongé au sol, Kurama ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie, hormis le tremblement convulsif qui l'agitait et ses lèvres tremblantes qui semblaient répéter d'elles-mêmes un mot. Un prénom. Toujours le même.

Ce visage que les phares de la voiture lui avaient révélé, ce n'était pas son visage. Pas le visage du Hiei qu'il connaissait.

Son Hiei faisait souvent la moue, arborait une expression dure, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Et Kurama aimait cette expression qui n'était qu'à lui. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence sans réalité, une protection.

Mais le visage qu'il avait vu n'était pas une façade. Il était sombre, tordu par le dégoût et le mépris. Un visage qui lui crachait sa déception, son aversion et même sa haine.

Et sur le ciel étoilé qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, se dessinait une silhouette noire de dos, s'enfuyant sans même un regard, et un visage cruel et haineux.

Il resta longtemps immobile, étendu nu sur le sol jonché de déchets. Il n'entendait plus rien qu'un battement sourd et régulier et un regard rouge hostile dansait devant ses yeux.

Il réalisa qu'il entendait les battements de son propre cœur quand ceux-ci commencèrent à s'affoler et à s'amplifier. Bientôt, ils se mirent à résonner de plus en plus fort dans sa tête jusqu'à en devenir douloureux.

Les étoiles semblèrent devenir plus nombreuses et brillèrent de plus en plus fort, papillonnant sous ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elles occupent toute sa vision et que tout devint blanc.

Les battements se transformèrent alors en grondement de tonnerre qui parcourut tout son corps. Et tout devint noir.

Combien de temps resta-t-il inconscient ? Il ne le sut pas. La position des étoiles avait changé et la lune se trouvait maintenant dans son champ de vision.

Il avait froid, tellement froid que ça en devenait une douleur physique. Lorsqu'il bougea pour tenter de se relever, ses membres gelés lui arrachèrent des gémissements de douleur. Il mit de longues minutes pour se redresser et se mettre debout.

Il regarda alors son corps couvert d'écorchures et d'ecchymoses. Il avait mal partout.

Il se rhabilla tant bien que mal avec ses vêtements disséminés dans la ruelle, couverts de poussière et de saletés, et se mit en route, comme un automate.

Il faisait nuit noire, il devait être très tard. La pensée fugitive de sa famille, de sa mère traversa son esprit, mais il la chassa rapidement.

Il n'avait plus le droit de les revoir. Le visage de Hiei, ses paroles lui revinrent, puis sa silhouette de dos, s'éloignant.

Il ne reprit ses esprits, qu'en bas de la résidence de Yusuke. Ses pas l'avaient conduit là sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Il posa machinalement la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée vitrée de la résidence et leva la tête. Et il se vit, reflété à la lumière de la lune.

Il était d'une pâleur morbide, encore accentuée par les cernes qui cerclaient ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés, son visage maculé de boue et de sang, tout comme ses vêtements déchirés.

Sa main resta en l'air à quelques centimètres de la poignée tandis qu'il se remémorait la gêne de Yusuke le matin même.

Il baissa la tête et la main en même temps. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer sa présence.

Il reprit sa marche inconsciente dans la ville endormie, sans but, sans itinéraire, au hasard des rues et des carrefours.

Une seule pensée subsistait en lui : partir loin d'eux. Qu'aucun des gens qu'il aime ne le voit ainsi ! Personne ! Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'un autre visage dur, figé dans le dégoût et la haine.

Finalement, au bout d'une longue errance, il se retrouva dans un parc. Où exactement dans la ville ? Il s'en fichait. Il était épuisé et il voulait que tout cela s'arrête.

Il se laissa tomber sur un banc et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour cacher son visage dans ses genoux.

Pourquoi était-ce si dur cette fois-ci ? Les chaleurs n'avaient jamais été agréables mais elles n'avaient jamais été non plus si difficiles à vivre. Qu'y avait-il de différent ?

Un rire sans joie lui échappa. C'était lui qui était différent. Parce qu'il avait maintenant des gens qu'il aimait, qu'il estimait, et qu'à cause de cela leur opinion était importante à ses yeux.

Avant, il n'y avait que son amour-propre qui était meurtri par les étreintes non désirées des chaleurs. Il se foutait bien de savoir que ses partenaires avaient une piètre opinion de lui ou bien qu'ils souffraient de n'être que des moyens d'assouvir ses besoins. Mais maintenant…

Les visages de Shiori, de Kuwabara, Yusuke lui apparurent. Maintenant il tenait à des personnes, il avait une famille, des amis.

Le visage de Hiei. Maintenant, il aimait. Il aimait et il dégoûtait celui qu'il aimait.

Il fut secoué de sanglots secs, les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts sur des larmes invisibles et un cri silencieux.

Puis une plainte sourde et lancinante retentit dans la nuit, comme le cri d'un animal blessé. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le tissu de son pantalon et dans sa chair.

Alors, il se maudit longuement, il maudit son humanité qui le rendait vulnérable, accessible à une telle souffrance.

Il aurait dû mourir plutôt que de se réincarner. Rester un yohko millénaire au cœur de glace, inaccessible aux sentiments, à l'amour comme à la souffrance. Les yohkos n'aiment pas. Il n'aurait pas dû aimer. C'était de sa faute.

La répulsion et la haine dans des yeux rouges. D'où vient cette plainte sourde ? Sa bouche s'incurva dans un rictus amer. Maudite humanité ! _Une pute ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ?_

Il se balança d'avant en arrière comme pour bercer cette souffrance trop forte. Maudite humanité ! Une silhouette sombre, de dos, qui s'enfuit et qui ne se retourne pas. Maudite humanité !

La douleur était trop forte. Il fallait qu'elle s'arrête ! Par n'importe quel moyen ! Qu'elle s'arrête !

Le balancement se fit plus rapide, plus régulier. La plainte s'intensifia. Les larmes se mirent enfin à couler, abondantes, trempant complètement un visage mangé d'un profond désespoir.

_La douleur est trop forte. Tout, même la mort, pour qu'elle s'arrête. Je n'aurais jamais dû aimer, c'était un sentiment interdit. Je le savais. C'est ma faute. Qu'elle s'arrête ! Je veux enfin dormir et me reposer Mourir pour que tout s'arrête._

La main secouée de tremblements passa dans des cheveux rouges sales et emmêlés et en sortit une graine. Il la regarda durant un instant avant de la porter doucement à ses lèvres crispées par les sanglots.

_Finir tout cela, ce stupide sursaut d'existence que j'ai voulu en me réincarnant. Je n'aurai jamais dû m'humaniser. C'était une erreur. Mais elle sera bientôt réparée. Je ne verrai plus ses yeux rouges méprisants, sa silhouette qui me tourne le dos. Je n'avais pas le droit de l'aimer._

Soudain, un choc, un courant d'air violent et la graine projetée loin de lui dans l'obscurité.

Devant les yeux d'émeraudes, noyés de larmes, une silhouette noire familière apparut. Une silhouette drapée dans une cape noire, avec une étoile blanche dans des cheveux rebelles hérissés. Une silhouette aux yeux rouges.

_Suis-je fou ?_

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, une main fraîche vint caresser lentement la joue brûlante humide de larmes, essuyant doucement ses yeux.

-« Abruti de yohko, tu as vu dans quel état tu t'es mis ! Et je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Tu veux te tirer tranquille alors que t'as foutu la merde ? T'es vraiment qu'un lâche ! Mais ça va pas se passer comme ça, ce serait beaucoup trop facile ! Tu vas d'abord assumer tes conneries, après tu pourras crever, pas avant ! »

Kurama sentit alors deux bras solides l'entourer et le soulever pour le serrer contre un corps chaud et rassurant. Avant de se laisser aller, il sentit un souffle frais sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux. Au moment où il ferma les yeux, il vit l'aurore se dessiner sur le ciel. La nuit se finissait.

- - - - -

Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas très satisfaisant et n'est pas très long non plus. Et en plus il est encore sombre et douloureux ! Mais la situation entre Hiei et Kurama s'est tellement dégradée qu'elle met un peu de temps à redevenir positive.

Désolé d'avoir mis du temps à poster mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot avec les examens. Maintenant si les idées veulent bien revenir me faire un petit coucou, je devrai pouvoir poster plus vite.

J'espère quand même que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé trop mal écrit, car je ne suis satisfait de ce chapitre mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux.

Est-ce que ça mérite une petite rewiew ?


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : YuYu Hakusho

Couple : Hiei X Kurama…et quelques difficultés.

Dislaimers : sont pas à moi, heureusement pour eux !

Réponses aux rewiews :

Shunelodie : merci pour tes rewiews et tes avis : ils comptent beaucoup pour moi. Quant à la réaction de Hiei, c'est vrai qu'elle a de quoi surprendre, mais au fond elle est logique et normalement ce chapitre devrait permettre de le comprendre… Mais je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas éventer la mèche Bonne lecture !

LolaMalefoy : merci pour ta rewiew ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour le millier de rewiews, ce serait trop bien rêve éveillé pendant un instant , mais mieux vaut garder les pieds sur terre : une rewiew c'est déjà très bien ! Bonne lecture.

Tsheza : ouh la vilaineuh ! Qui laisse des rewiews tous les trente-six du mois ! Je plaisante bien sûr (quoique… ) ! Merci pour ta rewiew, ça fait très plaisir de savoir que tu aimes aussi cette fic même si elle est très sombre, beaucoup plus que Entre deux ! Pour la petite histoire, je suis effectivement une fille, mais j'aime bien parler au masculin : moins d'accords à faire ! et puis, c'est rigolo, et puis kitsu, c'est un renard donc dans mon esprit c'est masculin!

ValouX-chan : La vilaine qui n'a pas posté son chapitre 9 et est partie en vacances en nous laissant mariner ! Ca donne pas envie d'être plus motivé pour écrire ! Merci pour ta rewiew, même si la tentative de suicide de Kurama t'a choquée et bouleversée (c'était le but, hin, hin, hin : avec cette fic, âmes sensibles s'abstenir !) ! Mais maintenant les choses vont doucement s'arranger.

Ayumi-X : Bonnes vacs en Espagne, chanceuse ! Ramène-nous le soleil ! Merci pour ta rewiew ! C'est vrai que le dernier chapitre était un peu plus court, mais vraiment pas beaucoup : une demie page à peine ! Sont exigeants ces rewieweurs ;-) ! Tu vas être contente, ce chapitre est plus long et le suivant (peut-être dernier, mais c'est pas sûr) sera aussi plus long je pense !

Koorime : Merci pour ta rewiew ! Tu aimes les ambiances sombres ? Ca tombe bien ! dis, tu serais pas un peu sadique sur les bords ? Bienvenue au club ! Peu importe le moment où ta rewiew arrive : elle fait toujours très plaisir !

Sadokamiyu : Merci ! Merci ! Je suis très honoré que tu m'aies placé en alerte ouh, la pression ! Faut que je sois à la hauteur maintenant ! Panique, panique ! . Merci pour ta gentille remarque sur mon écriture, mais c'est vrai que souvent le résultat final, une fois écrit, n'est pas à la hauteur de ce que je voulais écrire. Ca semblait bien mieux dans ma tête tant que ce n'était pas écrit : ah, les limbes de l'esprit, ça a toujours l'air merveilleux ! Ceci dit, c'est vrai que je suis un poil exigeant et perfectionniste… Juste un poil…

Note paresseuse : c'est vrai que j'avais dit que j'écrirai plus vite, mais bon c'est les vacances, y a les copains, le soleil et la mer, euh non, pas la mer et vraiment pas le soleil ! Mais Y a vraiment les copains et les soirées qui finissent tard, tard… et il y a les grasses mat' !! Je me doutais pas que j'étais marmotte ascendant loir, mais le doute n'est plus permis ! Gomen et euh… bon allez, on va dire que j'essaierai d'aller plus vite pour finir cette fic ! J'ai dit j'essaierai…

Chaleurs !

Chapitre 5

Le vent le giflait de plein fouet mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée : s'enfuir, partir loin, très loin de cet inconnu avec lequel il avait baisé comme un animal et qui lui avait tendu les bras dans un sourire sans même se soucier de qui il était.

Partir pour ne plus voir ce visage insoutenable de l'être aimé. Partir pour ne plus avoir mal et ne plus le faire souffrir.

Parce qu'il recommencerait. Il abuserait encore de lui et de son état. Parce qu'il l'aimait trop pour ne pas le toucher et supporter l'idée qu'un autre le fasse.

Il le voulait. Mais pas comme ça. Pas de cette manière diminuée. Il l'aimait entièrement : son corps mais aussi et surtout tout ce qui faisait son être. Il ne voulait plus n'avoir qu'un corps inconscient de lui-même entre ses bras. Il voulait Kurama, son sourire, ses yeux d'émeraude pétillants d'intelligence et d'humour quand il se moquait de lui ou de Yusuke, son regard calme et froid face à un ennemi, son sang-froid et sa ruse, et son imbécile amour des ningens et du ningenkai…

Et depuis dix jours, ce n'était plus Kurama. Ou du moins, il ne voulait pas de ce Kurama-là.

Ne plus voir ce regard voilé de désir avilissant dans l'émeraude de ses yeux, ce sourire aguicheur et vulgaire sur ses lèvres et cette attitude si dégradante d'animal en rut qui s'offrait.

Et surtout, surtout, ne plus profiter de son état et de sa faiblesse comme le dernier des salauds. Car c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait abusé de Kurama, sciemment, cette fois. Il savait que les chaleurs étaient de retour, que le yohko ne pouvait plus se maîtriser et pourtant, il n'avait pas pu résister. Il se faisait horreur.

L'air froid qui cinglait son visage tandis qu'il fuyait toujours plus vite emporta deux perles liquides et salées avant qu'elles ne s'évaporent.

Il fut obligé de s'arrêter sur le toit d'un immeuble, hors d'haleine.

Le souffle lui manquait, il ne pouvait plus continuer sa course, épuisé par ses émotions. Le mouvement était chez lui le moyen d'échapper à ses tourments intérieurs.

Aussi, dès qu'il fut arrêté, la colère le submergea comme une lame de fond. Une rage blanche et aveugle s'empara de sa raison et sa nature démoniaque l'emporta.

Un hurlement de haine folle, puissant, venu du profond de son être, s'échappa de sa gorge et roula longuement dans l'air, répercuté par les murs des alentours.

Cette nuit-là, de nombreux habitants de la ville se réveillèrent en sursaut, effrayés, tirés de leur sommeil par un son inhumain, que de mémoire d'homme, personne ne se souvenait avoir jamais entendu.

Hiei n'avait plus de pensées cohérentes. L'habitaient seule sa douleur et sa rage. Sa nature profonde avait pris le dessus et il ne songeait désormais plus qu'à déchirer, mordre, frapper, briser, brûler et tuer, tuer, voir le sang couler encore et encore.

Il aimait le sang, sa texture et son odeur. Il voulait du sang. Beaucoup de sang.

Heureusement pour les humains de la ville et pour Hiei lui-même, la soirée était assez avancée et dans le quartier résidentiel où il se trouvait, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dehors.

Alors, pour soulager sa souffrance, il frappa soudain le mur à côté de lui.

Au premier coup, son poing se teinta de rouge et le mur se fendit sur toute sa longueur. Des lumières s'allumèrent aux fenêtres et on entendit des cris.

Au deuxième coup, des gouttelettes écarlates éclaboussèrent les immeubles alentour et jaillirent sur son visage. Le mur s'effrita en partie et des pans tombèrent en contre-bas dans la rue. Il regarda son poing, plissa les yeux et lécha son propre sang.

Les lumières aux fenêtres gagnèrent les immeubles voisins et les cris se firent plus forts.

Hiei releva la tête et écouta les sons de panique qui s'élevaient. Il aimait ces sons et il aimait le sang, sa couleur surtout, comme ses cheveux…

Un hurlement de rage déchira l'air, accentuant encore la panique des humains. Puis les coups violents qui ébranlaient les immeubles reprirent de plus belles.

Que se passait-il ? Etait-ce un tremblement de terre ? Les habitants du quartier se tapissaient sous les meubles ou essayaient d'évacuer leur logement, malgré le danger. Et la dévastation continuait, de plus en plus violente.

Et pour ceux qui avaient réussi à gagner la rue, la vision de ce qui se passait prenait des couleurs hallucinatoires. Entre les immeubles, une ombre semblait évoluer à toute vitesse, comme si elle volait, en suspension dans l'air, et heurtait les bâtiments les uns après les autres avec une violence telle qu'elle fendait les murs et éventrait les toits.

A chaque impact, une pluie rouge giclait dans l'air, formant comme une nuée écarlate et maculait le béton avant de venir se répandre au sol.

Mais l'horreur ne fut réellement atteinte que lorsque le rire commença. L'ombre riait.

Les spectateurs épouvantés se terrèrent les uns contre les autres. C'était un rire sinistre. Le rire démentiel et effrayant d'une personne qui a perdu l'esprit parce que la réalité l'a brisé et jeté à terre.

Un rire terrifiant parce que la personne qui en arrive à rire à ce moment a tout perdu et n'a plus aucune raison d'éviter le pire. Un rire qui serre invinciblement le cœur de celui qui l'entend car il est l'expression d'une douleur au-delà de tout.

La sirène stridente qui retentit à ce moment vint apaiser l'esprit terrifié et perdu des habitants du quartier. Sans savoir exactement ce que la police pourrait contre cet événement surnaturel, ils se sentaient rassurés de savoir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls et que la réalité reprenait ses droits au milieu de ce fantastique effrayant et extraordinaire.

Trop occupés à accueillir le déploiement des forces de l'ordre, les spectateurs de la rue ne virent pas deux garçons arriver du coin de la rue voisine avec une rapidité suspecte.

Ceux-ci se frayèrent un passage à coup de coude jusqu'au premier rang que des policiers tentaient à présent de faire reculer. En voyant le spectacle fantasmagorique qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux, ils se figèrent et se regardèrent ébahis.

« -Merde ! Ca craint grave cette fois ! Le nabot a complètement perdu la boule ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Ca doit avoir un rapport avec Kurama. Y a que lui pour le mettre dans tous ses états !

-J'en sais rien, mais je sais pas du tout comment on va faire pour réparer la merde qu'il a foutu !

-Euh, avant faudrait peut-être déjà l'arrêter… Bon, ben, t'es détective du monde spirituel, fils du grand Raizen et tout le toutim, alors j'te laisse faire, hein ?

-Ouais, c'est ça, dis tout de suite que t'as les jetons !

-Chacun son boulot ! Toi tu te coltines le nain fou et moi j'utilise mon don pour persuader la ville entière qu'elle a eu la berlue !

-T'es capable de faire ça ?

-Mais ça va pas la tête ! Si c'était le cas, je serai déjà multimilliardaire !

-A quoi tu sers alors ?

-Et la cellule de soutien psychologique ? C'est vachement important !

-Ouais, ça va, j'ai compris. Bon t'assure mes arrières et tu me couvres : faut pas qu'un seul ningen me voit monter sur le toit de l'immeuble. Arrange-toi pour qu'aucun policier ne vienne me gêner non plus. Eh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fourgonnette qui arrive à toute vitesse ? »

Kuwabara se retourna pour regarder ce qui se passait. Une voiture de police venait d'arriver et de s'arrêter dans un crissement de freins en bas de l'immeuble en ruine, qui continuait de gémir sous les coups violents le frappant de façon redoublée. Un cordon d'agents de police finissaient d'évacuer les malheureux résidents.

Soudain, les portes arrières du fourgon s'ouvrirent violemment et un escadron de policiers vêtus de noirs et cagoulés en sortirent. Ils étaient lourdement armés et se déployèrent rapidement autour de l'entrée de l'immeuble, prêts à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

« -Putain, la force d'intervention spéciale ! Ca craint méchamment, là ! Faut faire quelque chose ou ils vont donner la chasse à Hiei !

-Bah, c'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à craindre d'eux !

-Putain mais t'es con ou tu mériterais l'oscar du meilleur acteur, Kuwa ! Je m'inquiète pas pour Hiei, mais pour eux ! Bordel, dans l'état où il est, il va les bouffer, oui ! Et tu sais ce qui se passera pour lui, s'il tue des humains ! Merde ! Mais où il est Kurama ? Tu as réussi à le joindre ? Y a que lui pour l'arrêter !

-Non. J'ai essayé d'entrer en contact avec lui par l'esprit mais j'ai pas pu l'atteindre. Je vais essayer la bonne vieille méthode, c'est-à-dire le portable. Tant pis si je réveille sa mère, c'est une urgence !

-Okay, tu fais ça, mais avant tu utilises ton épée transdimensionnelle pour nous transporter rapidement et incognito en haut de ce bâtiment !

-Ca marche ! »

Kuwabara se concentra et son épée se matérialisa dans sa main. Il découpa un rectangle dans l'air et une fenêtre sembla s'ouvrir dans le vide. Elle s'opacifia et un autre espace apparut dans l'ouverture.

Les deux garçons traversèrent la fenêtre et se retrouvèrent sur le toit en ruine et à moitié détruit de l'immeuble qui leur faisait face précédemment.

Le lieu était en très mauvais état. Les fissures étaient nombreuses et plus ou moins profondes. Par endroit, le béton s'était écroulé sur le dernier étage et le bâtiment béait. Des câbles électriques surgissaient par intervalles et secouaient l'air au gré de leurs convulsions et étincelles. L'atmosphère était celle d'un champ de bataille ou d'un bombardement.

« -Eh ben, il pas fait semblant, on dirait. Bon, je vais essayer de le raisonner et si nécessaire, de l'arrêter par la force. Toi pendant ce temps-là tu t'occupes d'empêcher l'accès aux flics et surtout tu me trouves Kurama et quand tu l'as trouvé tu me le ramènes ici !

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Empêcher les flics de monter, ça devrait pas être trop dur. Il y a plus d'ascenseur et la cage d'escalier est fracassée. Ils devraient mettre un peu de temps pour arriver jusqu'ici. J'appelle tout suite Kurama. »

Soudain, le bâtiment trembla jusqu'à la base sous la violence du choc et un éclat de rire hystérique retentit, accompagné de glapissements de terreur venus de la rue. Yusuke et Kuwabara se jetèrent à terre, tandis qu'un pan de sol se détachait et s'écrasait plus bas.

Une silhouette noire, dégouttante de sang, se matérialisa devant eux. Ses yeux étaient fous et tout son corps était secoué d'un rire silencieux.

Yusuke lança un coup d'œil à Kuwabara et lui fit signe de reculer. Dans l'état où il était, Hiei semblait ne pas être capable de les reconnaître et la puissance qui se dégageait de lui était inquiétante. Kuwabara n'était pas de taille.

Celui-ci comprit le regard et recula. Il sortit un téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Rassuré sur le sort de son ami, Yusuke s'approcha doucement de Hiei, mains tendues vers lui, paumes ouvertes, comme pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'armes et ne venait pas pour le menacer.

Le démon le regarda vaguement faire, sans réagir. Lorsque Yusuke fut à moins de quatre mètres de lui, il sembla reprendre une partie de ses esprits. Son regard se fixa sur le détective et il gronda sourdement, comme un animal.

Yusuke s'arrêta et l'appela par son nom d'une voix douce et apaisante. Hiei cessa de gronder mais se tassa sur lui-même, tous ses muscles contractés, prêt à bondir. Le détective recula rapidement de quelques pas et lui parla.

« -Hiei, c'est moi, Yusuke. Tu te rappelles ? On est amis, enfin si on peut dire, vu que tu passes ton temps à m'insulter ou à me cramer le cul pour un oui ou pour un non… Il faut que tu arrêtes ta merde. Si tu continues, les hunters célestes vont se charger de toi. Koemma m'a prévenu qu'il me laissait une heure avant de te donner la chasse. Et… Whow ! Hiei arrête ! »

Le démon venait de se lancer sur le détective et l'attaquait sans relâche. Et il était rapide. Très. Presque trop pour Yusuke, qui avait du mal à esquiver les coups meurtriers. Si ça continuait ainsi, bientôt l'immeuble s'effondrerait et il y aurait de nombreux blessés. Et le sort de Hiei serait scellé…

Yusuke évita une attaque de flammes, qui alla réduire en cendre une des deux cabines d'ascenseur. Le démon se posa à nouveau sur le sol à quelques mètres de lui et sembla attendre. Le détective en profita pour tenter à nouveau de le raisonner.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Parle ! Explique-moi comment je peux t'aider. Ca ne te ressemble pas de péter un câble comme ça ! »

L'attaque reprit, fulgurante. Yusuke ne vit pas le coup de poing arriver et valdingua sur le sol jusqu'au bord du toit. Il jura entre ses dents et ne put que rouler sur le côté pour éviter le coup suivant.

La moitié du toit s'écroula sur le dernier étage de l'immeuble. Des cris montèrent à nouveau de la rue adjacente.

Yusuke commençait vraiment à perdre patience. Il fallait arrêter ce malade avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. On discuterait après ! Il se mit en position de combat, index tendu et pouce à la verticale, prêt à tirer.

Le plus délicat était de réussir à atteindre Hiei, car avec sa rapidité, ce dernier était difficile à shooter.

« -Yusuke ! Je n'arrive pas à joindre Kurama ! Son portable est éteint ! J'appelle sa mère ! Merde, mais où il est ce con de Kurama ! »

Yusuke jura. Merde ! Mais il était vraiment trop con celui-là ! il avait un démon fou en face de lui et la meilleure chose qu'il trouvait à faire était d'attirer l'attention de ce dernier sur lui.

En entendant la voix de Kuwabara, Hiei s'était jeté sur lui. Dans l'urgence de la situation et son impuissance, Yusuke vit la scène se dérouler au ralenti. Le démon allait tuer son ami. Curieusement, il eut une très courte hésitation. Une fraction de seconde. Mais cela suffit au détective pour décocher son rayon astral.

Hiei le reçut de plein fouet et fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres. Il s'effondra sur le sol fissuré, inconscient.

Yusuke et Kuwabara le regardèrent un instant puis se regardèrent.

« -Abruti ! Tu voulais te suicider, c'est ça !

-Pourquoi tu gueules ! Ca s'est bien passé, non ?

-Bien passé ? J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie ! Pourquoi t'as gueulé en plein combat, ça va pas ! Il est flippant quand il s'y met ! Je me demande bien pourquoi il a hésité…

-Ah ! Il a donc bien hésité ! J'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien vu. Tu sais, je crois que c'est quand j'ai prononcé le nom de Kurama.

-Tu crois ? Tu penses que son attitude a quelque chose à voir avec Kurama ?

-Ouais, j'en suis presque sûr. Il se dégage de lui beaucoup de douleur, une souffrance morale et psychologique, pas physique. Il est triste. Salement. Quelqu'un l'a trahi ou déçu. Et il a fait quelque chose de mal, il se sent coupable. Tout cela est très confus, mais c'est là. »

Alors que Kuwabara finissait, Hiei se redressa à demi. Il semblait sonné mais ses yeux étaient encore flous et fixes. Visiblement, ça n'allait pas encore mieux.

Yusuke se remit en garde et se prépara à se protéger. Kuwabara se recula et reprit son portable pour appeler chez Kurama.

Hiei se releva et regarda autour de lui d'un air hébété. Yusuke perçut un murmure et reconnut le nom du yohko. Soudain, le démon poussa un hurlement et se jeta sur lui.

Le détective para l'attaque et décida de pousser Hiei dans ses retranchements.

« -Hiei, est-ce que ton attitude a quelque chose à voir avec Kurama ? Où est-il ? que s'est-il passé entre vous ? »

Le démon poussa un nouveau hurlement et attaqua encore plus sauvagement. Mais Yusuke savait maintenant qu'il avait un pouvoir sur lui. il continua.

« -C'est ça, hein ? Il t'a fait du mal ? Quelqu'un lui a fait du mal ? »

Hiei sembla devenir plus incohérent encore dans ses gestes, ses attaques se firent moins précises, plus rageuses.

« -A moins que… Non, ça ne peut pas être toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

A ces mots, Hiei devint frénétique. Il attaqua le détective en proie à une véritable furie et une pluie de feu entoura ce dernier. Brusquement les flammes étaient partout et Yusuke entendit Kuwabara pousser un cri.

Mais il continua.

Il sentait que le démon était sur le point de craquer. Il pouvait l'avoir.

« -C'est toi, Hiei ? C'est toi qui lui as fait du mal ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça ? Il y avait forcément une raison, je te connais… Pourquoi Hiei ? »

Les flammes devinrent noires et l'air se chargea d'énergie négative, crépitant comme de l'électricité. Yusuke crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Si Hiei déchaînait le dragon noir, c'était fait de lui, de Kuwabara et de la ville.

Mais aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue, l'énergie dévastatrice du feu des ténèbres s'évanouit et Hiei se figea, debout, tête baissée, sa frange noire et blanche cachant son visage.

Yusuke et Kuwabara se regardèrent et poussèrent de concert un soupir de soulagement. C'était pas passé loin cette fois !

Le choc d'un poing s'écrasant contre du béton les fit sursauter et ils se retournèrent ensemble d'un seul mouvement vers Hiei. Ils restèrent stupéfaits devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Debout, à côté d'une cabine d'ascenseur rescapée du désastre, Hiei martelait le mur de ses poings ensanglantés. Le béton se teintait doucement de rouge sombre. Et il continuait, sans utiliser sa puissance et ses pouvoirs, juste sa chair, comme pour la punir.

Yusuke voulut s'approcher et lui parler, mais Kuwabara l'arrêta d'un geste et lui montra silencieusement le visage de Hiei. Sous la poussière et la saleté des gravats, au milieu des traînées sanglantes projetées par ses poings meurtris, des larmes silencieuses et amères creusaient lentement leur sillon transparent.

Les deux garçons restèrent immobiles, puis tournèrent les talons et allèrent s'asseoir au bord du toit de l'immeuble, le plus loin possible du démon qui pleurait sans un bruit.

Hiei continuait de marteler le mur de béton. Son sang coulait maintenant le long de ses bras et jusque sur sa poitrine. Des éclaboussures écarlates se répandaient autour de lui. La souffrance physique était vive mais moins que celle de son cœur. Et puis, il la connaissait bien celle-là, elle ne lui faisait pas peur.

Petit à petit, les brumes sanglantes et dévastatrices qui s'étaient emparées de son esprit se déchiraient, à mesure que la douleur venue de ses mains irradiait dans tout son corps.

Il revenait à la réalité. Douloureusement. Et l'envie de hurler le reprenait, avec les mots du détective. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout cela était-il arrivé ?

Les poings continuaient de frapper et le sang coulait doucement.

_Enfoiré de yohko ! Comment as-tu pu te conduire de la sorte ! Enfoiré de yohko ! Si tes chaleurs sont revenues, c'est bien que tu le voulais ! Le docteur Uméda l'a dit, elles disparaissent une fois satisfaites ! Alors pourquoi…Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai pas suffit… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais de plus, que je n'ai pas pu t'apporter… Qui voulais-tu… Enfoiré de yohko !_

Les images dansaient devant ses yeux. Le sang sur ses joues, marbrées de poussière, les bleus sur les genoux et les cuisses qu'il avait écartées de force, avec violence. Les égratignures sur son corps blanc. Et le sang, le sperme entre ses cuisses, traces du forfait accompli.

Les sons et les odeurs aussi lui revenaient. Ses cris de douleur, et l'odeur de sexe, de rut presque qui se dégageait d'eux. Et les paroles… La douleur brusque et intense qui l'avait déchiré à ce moment.

Il frappa plus fort et plus rapidement le mur.

_Enfoiré de yohko ! Comment as-tu pu tomber si bas ? Comment as-tu pu m'entraîner si bas avec toi ? Juste quelques mots et je t'ai suivi…Personne n'a jamais réussi à faire ça… Tu es le premier qui aies ce pouvoir-là. Enfoiré de yohko !_

_Je me souviens du moindre de tes gestes, de tes baisers. Je te revois encourager ce mec, te donner à lui, puis à moi, avec indifférence. Je sens le goût de ta peau dans ma bouche, de tes lèvres sur les miennes. J'entends tes cris de plaisir et je me rappelle du mien. Et ça me dégoûte._

_Pour toi ce n'était rien, tu auras tout oublié au matin. Mais moi, j'avais rêvé ce moment, si longtemps, si intensément. Il aurait dû être parfait ! Je n'avais que ce rêve et tu me l'as pris, tu l'as détruit, je n'ai plus rien. C'était une richesse pour moi d'aimer, un trésor, le seul que j'ai jamais possédé et tu l'as volé. Enfoiré de yohko ! __Je te hais ! Enfoiré !_

_Je t'aime._

- - - - -

Bon, je coupe ici parce que sinon, le chapitre sera vraiment trop long. Initialement, il ne devait pas être si long, mais l'inspiration venant, il a pris beaucoup plus d'ampleur que prévu. Est-ce un bien ou non, je ne me pose pas la question, sinon, je ne vais pas poster et tout réécrire encore une fois. Je vous le donne donc tel quel, sans relecture et après l'avoir écrit d'une traite en trois heures. A vos risques et périls ! Ca vaut ce que ça vaut, mais ça ne fait pas avancer du tout l'histoire ! En fait c'est un chapitre inutile. Ca y est, je suis déprimé . Tant pis, c'est les vacances ! Quel est le rapport ? Ben, ça me remonte le moral ! A la prochaine !

Ce n'est quand même pas une raison pour ne pas laisser de rewiews ! A votre bon cœur, la charité est une vertu, m'sieurs, dames ! Merci !


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Hiei X Kurama

Disclaimers : rien à moi ! Uméda est à Kaneda26 ! Ah si, les chaleurs sont à moi ! Enfin, je veux dire… à Kurama…

Réponses aux rewiews :

Shunelodie : Chose promise, chose enfin due ! Voici le sixième chapitre de Chaleurs ! Hem y a pas de quoi être fier de l'attente et du résultat ! D'ailleurs c'est pas bon de faire attendre, parce qu'après il faut assurer pour compenser et justifier l'attente (Aie, aie, aie ! Pas bon pour moi ça ! Parce que j'assure pas vraiment sur ce chapitre ! ). Merci de tes rewiews, en tout cas, elles me font chaud au cœur ! Merci !

Koorime : Alors, même si t'es partie en vacs, (bonnes vacs, au fait !) voilà un autre chapitre avec ton koorimé préféré. Mais, mais, on ne voit que lui dans cette fic ! Et mon kitsuné alors ? Ca ne va pas du tout ! Mais il revient dans le dernier, prochain, chapitre. Et puis pas toujours les mêmes quand même : dans les chapitres 1, 2, 4, c'est Kurama qu'on voit principalement. Donc fais le compte : Hiei est dans les chap 3, 5 et 6 ! Whoua, je suis trop fort (ce que c'est que le hasard quand même ! On peut presque le faire passer pour du génie XD !) !

Ayumi-X : Alors, un mot en cinq lettres, synonyme d'excréments ou de situations compliquées et inextricables, que l'on dit pour porter chance aux malheureux condamnés subissant l'horrible contrainte des examens ? Tu as trouvé ? Non, mais non, enfin, ce n'est pas le résumé du chapitre ! (quoique…XD) C'est ce que je te souhaite ! Dis-moi, si tu as besoin de Hiei, pour, disons, bien disposer les examinateurs…

Tsheza : Hem, d'accord, j'ai du retard, mais tu en as eu aussi avec tes rewiews sur les Scènes de la vie quotidienne XD, donc, un partout balle au centre ! XD En tout cas, merci de tes compliments (Rougis, rougis, kitsu !).

White Fox From North : merci de ta rewiew, mais tu le sais déjà, XD. C'est vrai que j'aime bien faire alterner les points de vue, parce qu'on a souvent tendance à ne considérer les choses, bien évidemment, que d'un côté, le nôtre. Mais l'autre peut aussi avoir son propre regard et lorsque ce n'est pas du tout le même que nous, les problèmes commencent et s'aggravent jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à ajuster la focale et à regarder avec le regard de l'autre. Et c'est très difficile. Sinon, merci pour ton compliment sur le scénario, parce que je n'étais pas convaincu qu'il y en ait un à la base XD, mais j'ai peur que tu ne sois déçue sur ce chapitre : les fics parfois c'est comme les soufflés, ça retombe !

Cerise : Mais oui, il vont s'en sortir et ça va bien se finir ! Je ne suis pas entièrement cruel quand même (bon, c'est vrai en très grande majorité, mais bon, il reste encore quelques parcelles de bon en moi XD). C'est une happy fic, euh, en tout cas, à la fin, parce que c'est vrai que jusque là… Sinon, merci pour ta rewiew et pour tes compliments (blush ! hihihi – gloussement débile du kitsu34 qui se dandine sur un pied et se tortille sur son clavier : heureusement que cela ne lui arrive pas trop souvent…) !

Note : Atchoum ! Qu'est-ce que c'est poussiéreux ici ! Quoi ! Presque deux mois ! Olàlà, mais ils auront tout oublié ! Désolé pour le retard ! Ca m'apprendra à faire trente-six mille choses en même temps ! Résultats, voilà que j'ai beauuucouuuup de retard pour cette fic ! Alors, promis, je vais la finir avant la fin août ! Normalement il ne reste qu'un chapitre après celui-ci, sauf si l'inspiration revient me jouer un tour mais cela me paraît difficile. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous paraîtra pas trop nul car reprendre après tant de temps une histoire déjà pas très construite après avoir lancé plein de choses nouvelles (dont des fics sur un autre manga !), c'est vraiment pas facile !

Bon, ben, malgré tout, bonne lecture !

Chaleurs !

Chapitre 6

Les coups ralentirent et il tomba à genoux à terre, secoué de sanglots qu'il tentait de retenir. Son estomac se révulsa et il vomit, à quatre pattes, au milieu des décombres et de ses larmes. Comment pouvait-il encore l'aimer…

Il se calma doucement et ses sanglots s'espacèrent. Il se sentait vide et ses poings lui faisaient atrocement mal. Ses yeux se fermaient doucement quand il sentit une main se poser légèrement sur son épaule.

Il ne tourna même pas la tête. Il avait honte. Mais aucun des deux garçons ne fit allusion à ce qui venait de se passer. Ils quittèrent l'immeuble en sautant rapidement de toits en toits et regagnèrent l'appartement de Yusuke.

Arrivés là-bas, ils se laissèrent tomber d'un commun accord, toujours sans un mot, dans le canapé et fixèrent un instant le plafond. Puis Yusuke se leva et leur servit à tout trois un verre de saké. Ils burent en silence.

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit. C'était le portable de Kuwabara. Yusuke et Hiei le regardèrent décrocher, écouter et pâlir. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, son regard se tourna vers Hiei. Il était grave et interrogateur.

« -C'était Shiori. Elle était totalement paniquée : Kurama a disparu. Les flics ont retrouvé son cartable dans une ruelle à deux blocs de chez lui, avec des vêtements déchirés et des traces de lutte…

-Quoi ! Comment ça, Kurama a disparu ? Des traces de lutte ? Mais Kurama sait se défendre ! Qui aurait bien pu s'en prendre à lui ! Dans le ningenkai ! Sans qu'on le sente Hiei et moi ! »

Yusuke semblait interloqué et essayait de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer quand il remarqua le silence des deux autres. Il les regarda avec surprise.

Il régnait une tension presque palpable dans la pièce, comme si l'atmosphère s'était soudain transformée en matière chargée d'électricité que l'on pouvait sentir glisser sur soi.

Le plus surprenant était que cette crispation semblait venir de Kuwabara. Il le regarda avec plus d'attention.

Le rouquin serrait fortement son portable dans sa main serrée. Son visage était sombre et fermé, ses lèvres pincées dans un pli dur. Il fixait Hiei comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, d'un air incrédule et dégoûté.

Comme quelqu'un qui se rend compte soudain qu'il s'apprête à marcher sur une chose répugnante.

Et c'était surprenant.

Yusuke savait que malgré leurs disputes incessantes, Hiei et Kuwabara s'estimaient l'un l'autre. Il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet et il savait aussi qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Kuwabara avait toujours eu du respect pour le petit démon.

Alors pourquoi ce regard dur et accusateur ?

Il tourna les yeux vers Hiei. Il fut frappé de constater que le jaganshi était livide. Son teint habituellement hâlé par le grand air avait pris une couleur blanc cassé maladive qui faisaient paraître ses yeux rouges encore plus grands et plus profonds, comme s'ils absorbaient toute la vie que contenait son corps.

Mais il fut beaucoup plus saisi par ce qu'exprimaient ces yeux trop grands. Peut-être parce qu'il ne les avait jamais vu exprimer tant d'émotions, et surtout celles qu'il y lisait actuellement. Parce que c'était dérangeant de s'apercevoir que Hiei puisse ressentir autant de choses. Quelque part, c'était effrayant.

Et surtout parce que dans les yeux pourpres, au milieu d'un kaléidoscope infernal de sentiments inexprimés, une nuance plus forte que les autres affleurait. La peur. Et la culpabilité.

Les yeux rouges ne criaient qu'une chose : je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne voulais pas, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi !

Yusuke frémit. Il se rappela la folie furieuse de Hiei quelques instants auparavant. Cette folie de quelqu'un en état de choc qui ne peut pas accepter la réalité telle qu'elle est.

Quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

Kurama n'allait pas bien.

Et c'était la faute de Hiei.

Il se tourna vers Kuwabara. Celui-ci s'avança vers Hiei, qui recula à son approche jusqu'à rencontrer le mur contre lequel il se tapit.

« -Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, Urameshi. Les flics ont trouvé du sang… de nombreuses traces de sang dans la ruelle mais aussi sur les vêtements déchirés de Kurama.

-Kurama est blessé ? C'était son sang ? Putain ! Mais accouche, Kuwa !

-Ils ont aussi trouvé un corps.

-Quoi !! Qui !! Kurama !!

-Non. Un mec de son bahut. Mort. Tué. Par un sabre. »

Leurs regards tombèrent simultanément sur la ceinture de Hiei. Le fourreau qui pendait était marbré de taches écarlates.

« -Putain ! Hiei ! T'as buté un ningen ? Mais tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? T'es un criminel ! je vais devoir t'arrêter et te livrer au Reikai ! Oh, putain, la merde ! Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !

-C'était pour le protéger… Il voulait lui faire mal… »

Les deux garçons se figèrent en entendant la voix. C'était à peine plus qu'un murmure. Un souffle éteint, brisé. Une voix cassée, tremblotante sous l'assaut des larmes qui serraient la gorge.

« -Il voulait faire du mal à Kurama ? Raconte ! Si tu l'as défendu, on pourra plaider la légitime défense.

-Il voulait… ses mains sur lui… sa bouche… pas pu le supporter…personne ne doit plus le toucher… personne ne doit plus le salir… »

Yusuke n'osait pas comprendre. Ou plutôt son cerveau refusait de décrypter le message que lui transmettaient ses oreilles.

« -Le toucher, le salir… Tu veux dire que ce mec a… Non, c'est pas possible ! Pas Kurama !

-Les flics ont trouvé du sperme et du sang sur des lambeaux de vêtements et… le sang était celui de Kurama. Par contre, le sperme n'était pas celui du mec. Il n'a pas éjaculé… C'est donc celui d'une autre personne qui se trouvait là. Mais vu comme ça a dû se passer, la relation sexuelle était sans doute pas consentie ; pour eux, c'était un viol. Hiei, je crois que tu dois nous dire ce qui s'est passé. »

Hiei n'entendait plus. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Une phrase avait bloqué les autres et tournoyait sans répit dans son esprit : _c'était un viol_ .

Aux yeux des ningens, de la famille de Kurama, de sa mère, de Yusuke, de Kuwabara, il avait violé Kurama. Il avait sali son amour. Comme les autres, tous les autres avant lui. Il lisait sa condamnation dans les yeux des deux garçons qui le regardaient.

Il voulut crier son innocence, expliquer ce qui s'était passé, les chaleurs, les mots cruels de Kurama, et sa douleur, sa peine, sa rage.

Il ne le put pas. Il étouffait maintenant. Il ne voulait pourtant pas lui faire de mal. Il l'aimait tant. Il aurait voulu l'emmener loin de toute cette réalité sordide, effacer toutes ses blessures, faire que tout cela n'avait pas existé.

Il s'affaissa le long du mur sous les regards horrifiés et accusateurs de Yusuke et Kuwabara. Non ! Il devait leur expliquer. Il ne voulait lui faire aucun mal. Il n'avait juste pas pu résister. Pas pu résister, c'est tout…

Il l'aimait et Kurama le caressait, le tentait. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais il n'était qu'un yohkai, après tout. Il ne pouvait pas être plus fort que la nature elle-même. Pas sa faute. C'était pas sa faute…

Qu'aurait-il dû faire ? Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. C'était trop dur. Il n'avait juste pas pu résister à son amour…

Qu'on l'accuse de faiblesse, de manque de volonté, mais pas de ça, non, pas de ça. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal !

_Mais je l'ai fait._

« -T'as un sacré culot de dire ça de ce mec ! Je crois que tu oublies que c'est pas lui qui a violé Kurama ! J'aurai jamais cru ça de toi, Hiei. »

Kuwabara lui crachait les mots au visage avec hargne et dédain. Et sous le coup de l'horreur qu'il lisait dans l'expression de Yusuke et dans les phrases assassines de Kuwabara, son esprit s'emballa. La panique l'assaillit brusquement. Ils ne devaient pas croire ça ! Ils ne pouvaient pas croire ça ! Parce qu'_il_ le croirait aussi. Pas lui.

Dans sa panique, la vérité fut sur ses lèvres et lui échappa.

« -Vous n'avez rien compris !! Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé !!

-Alors, raconte-nous, Hiei. On a besoin de savoir.

-Je… On…Il y avait ces mecs qui le suivaient depuis le lycée. Ils l'ont attaqués. Des nazes… Faciles à battre. Kurama les a étalés, sauf le chef. Mais il a eu un comportement étrange à ce moment là… Comme s'il voulait coucher avec lui… Et j'ai compris que les chaleurs étaient revenues et je suis intervenu… Mais après… il…il a voulu…enfin… on a… et puis il m'a jeté ces mots au visage ! Il s'en fichait que ce soit moi, il s'en rendait même pas compte ! Alors, je… j'ai…Je l'ai baisé, comme il voulait. Je voulais pas ! Pas comme ça ! Mais j'ai pas pu me retenir, parce que je suis qu'un faible et que j'avais tellement envie de lui parce que je l' ai… »

Hiei s'interrompit brutalement et se tut en baissant la tête. Sa voix s'éteignit, comme la flamme d'une bougie soufflée par le vent. Et ce fut le noir.

Il se laissa glisser à terre, sans force, vidé de toute substance. Le bourdonnement de ses oreilles s'amplifia et sa conscience se contracta en elle-même comme un animal blessé.

Mais Yusuke et Kuwabara avaient compris. Et ils étaient atterrés. Comment n'avaient-ils pas saisi plus tôt ! Les attentions de Hiei pour le yohko, le fait qu'il soit toujours dans le ningenkai, sa fureur lors de l'évocation des chaleurs et surtout le fait qu'il bouillait intérieurement depuis le « traitement » de Kurama !

Un silence lourd, chargé de tension et de tristesse, régna durant de longues minutes.

Yusuke et Kuwabara se regardaient sans savoir quoi dire et Hiei semblait emmuré dans sa souffrance et ses souvenirs. Il était inaccessible.

Petit à petit son corps se mit à trembler, légèrement d'abord puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parcouru de véritables spasmes et que ses dents s'entrechoquent violemment.

Mais malgré la violence de sa réaction physique, l'expression de son visage et des yeux pourpres restait vide de toute émotion. Le regard rouge était vitreux, comme l'objectif cassé d'un appareil photo qui ne parvient plus à faire la mise au point sur l'objectif.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent à nouveau, effrayés par la passivité de Hiei, ne sachant que faire. Il fallait pourtant faire quelque chose ! Et ces tremblements violents ! La panique commençait à les gagner eux aussi !

Et soudain, Yusuke eut une idée. Il s'élança vers le téléphone.

Lui pouvait les aider. Il connaissait bien les yohkais et avait déjà soigné Kurama pour ces foutues chaleurs. Il pourrait leur expliquer ce qui se passait, pourquoi le yohko ne guérissait pas. Et il saurait quoi faire pour Hiei.

Dès qu'il fut au courant de la situation, le docteur Uméda déclara d'une voix brève qu'il arrivait immédiatement. Il ordonna de laisser Hiei tranquille et de l'attendre.

A la tonalité de sa voix, les deux garçons sentirent l'urgence et l'inquiétude qu'il tentait de ne pas exprimer.

En moins de dix minutes, le docteur arriva. Il semblait agité et demanda à voir Hiei immédiatement.

Yusuke le conduisit dans le salon et lui indiqua de la main la petite silhouette tremblante, recroquevillée dans son coin, le visage figé posé sur ses genoux.

Hiei n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux restaient vides et vitreux. Il ne pleurait même pas. N'eut été le souffle presque imperceptible de sa respiration, on eut pu penser qu'il était mort. Il était livide et sa peau avait une apparence terne et grise étrange. Comme le teint artificiel d'un mannequin ou d'un cadavre.

Le docteur s'agenouilla devant lui et souffla son nom d'une voix douce. Aucune réaction. Alors Uméda murmura le nom de Kurama.

Cette fois, Hiei eut un spasme, ses paupières battirent deux ou trois fois et de grosses larmes se mirent à couler sans bruit, sans mots.

Le docteur regarda Hiei sangloter en silence, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif, puis se tourna vers Yusuke et Kuwabara, l'air grave.

« -Depuis combien de temps est-il dans cet état ? Et que s'est-il passé ?

-Ben on n'est pas vraiment sûrs, mais d'après ce que la mère de Kurama a dit à Kuwabara et d'après ce que Hiei nous a raconté, il semblerait que Kurama ait été agressé et que Hiei l'ait défendu. Le problème, c'est qu'il a buté un gars qui essayait de le violer, enfin, de profiter des chaleurs pour se le faire.

-Les chaleurs ? Vous voulez dire que les chaleurs ne se sont pas calmées ? Après deux semaines ! C'est impossible, elles ne durent que quelques jours au maximum et se calment dès que le yohko a obtenu ce qu'il veut. Vous êtes sûr pour les chaleurs ?

-C'est ce que Hiei a dit et je pense que ça doit être vrai. Je vois mal Kurama allumer son adversaire en plein combat. C'est vraiment pas son genre !

-C'est tout à fait anormal. Et c'est ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ? Je ne saisi pas bien. Et où est Kurama ?

-Ben, c'est le problème. On ne sait pas où il est. Et ce qui a mis Hiei dans cet état, c'est qu'apparemment Kurama ne s'est pas calmé avec le mec en question mais avec Hiei, après qu'il a buté l'autre.

-Eh bien ? Pourquoi se met-il dans cet état ? Ne l'a-t-il pas déjà « soigné » l'autre fois ?

-Ouais, mais apparemment ça a été, euh, un peu violent et, euh, Hiei l'a un peu forcé cette fois. Et comme il l'aime, il a pas supporté.

-Quoi ? Hiei est amoureux de Kurama ? Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt ! Vous êtes inconscients ! Vous vous rendez compte de la souffrance que nous lui avons infligée en le laissant s'occuper de Kurama ! C'était très cruel et ça ne pouvait que le faire souffrir sans retour et sans possibilité que Kurama ne réponde un jour à son attente…

-Pourquoi vous dites ça, vous ne le savez pas !

-Parce que les yohkos n'aiment pas. Ils ne tombent pas amoureux. C'est dans leur nature. »

- - - - -

Hiei sentit qu'on se penchait sur lui, mais il ne voulait plus voir. Il entendit qu'on prononçait un mot à son oreille, mais il ne voulait plus entendre. Surtout pas ce nom. Son nom. Rien que son nom faisait si mal.

Il faisait jaillir une image disparue, déchirée, salie. Un visage d'ange aux cheveux rouges, de porcelaine blanche, avec de grands yeux d'émeraude et un sourire tendre. Une image qu'il n'avait caressée, embrassée que dans ses rêves.

Une image qui n'existait plus. Qui n'avait peut-être même jamais existé.

Une image remplacée par une autre qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Des yeux verts brillants, luisants de luxure, des cheveux rouges sauvages et emmêlés, répandus sur le sol et un sourire lascif et suggestif. Des jambes écartées avec impudeur et des bras tendus pour se donner à n'importe qui.

Une image dégradante qu'il avait étreinte et baisée dans la réalité. Celle qui restait, la vraie.

Il frissonna profondément et de grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. On se releva et on s'éloigna de lui.

Petit à petit, doucement, les perceptions lui revinrent en même temps que la douleur et la souffrance. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles s'atténua lentement et il put à nouveau entendre les voix dans la pièce former des mots.

Encore plus progressivement, les mots formèrent des phrases qui à leur tour, prirent un sens dans son esprit blessé et épuisé.

« -…..sans possibilité que Kurama ne réponde un jour à son attente…

-Pourquoi vous dites ça, vous ne le savez pas !

-Parce que les yohkos n'aiment pas. Ils ne tombent pas amoureux. C'est dans leur nature. »

-Vous êtes en train de dire que les yohkos n'aiment jamais ?

-Oui, c'est ainsi que ça se passe. Tout reste au stade sexuel et reproductif chez eux. Il n'y a aucun sentiment derrière leur comportement.

-Alors là, c'est la cata ! Hiei est foutu parce que Kurama ne l'aimera jamais ! »

Hiei ferma les yeux, essayant de se retirer, de s'abstraire de cette conversation qui venait le laminer un peu plus profondément. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça.

Retourner dans le noir, le bourdonnement puis le silence. Dans ses rêves, avec son image détruite, qui n'existait plus que pour lui à présent.

Mais il n'y parvint pas. Ses fonctions sensorielles avaient repris et ne lui obéissaient plus. Une curiosité malsaine, une volonté douloureuse de se faire mal jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au dernier sang, le poussait à écouter.

« -Pourtant, quand il m'a sauté dessus, c'est sur Hiei qu'il a sauté. C'était son image mentale qu'il avait en tête.

-Oui, mais cela veut seulement dire que Kurama voulait Hiei. Le désirait. Voulait des relations sexuelles avec lui. Cela n'implique pas de sentiments, ce ne sont que des pulsions à assouvir. A cause des chaleurs, il a vu Hiei dans ses fantasmes. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que les chaleurs soient revenues, ce n'est pas normal. Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose, que le yohko n'est pas satisfait.

-Pas satisfait ? Vous rigolez ? Avec ce qui s'est passé ? Mais quand est-ce que ça s'arrête ce machin ?

-Les chaleurs d'un yohko, je vous l'ai déjà dit, ne s'éteignent que lorsque le besoin qui les a fait naître est satisfait. Jusque là, le yohko est incapable de se maîtriser et fait tout pour obtenir la satisfaction de son désir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

-C'est justement ce que je ne sais pas et ce que je ne comprends pas. Mais en tout cas, il faut trouver vite. Sinon, Kurama n'ira pas bien du tout.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Essayez de comprendre. Les chaleurs sont très intenses et demandent une énergie physique et psychique énorme. Voilà pourquoi elles sont conçues pour ne durer qu'un temps très bref. Quelques heures, quelques jours au maximum. Sinon, la santé du yohko serait en danger. D'habitude, je vous l'ai dit, il suffit que le yohko ait des relations sexuelles et tout rentre dans l'ordre, mais dans ce cas précis je ne sais pas ce qui ne fonctionne pas. Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas bon, si ça dure. Pour Kurama, cela veut dire beaucoup de souffrances et de douleurs auxquelles il ne peut et ne comprend rien. Les chaleurs sont un moment particulièrement éprouvant et douloureux, humiliant même, dans la vie d'un yohko. Certains, parfois, peuvent en devenir fous.

-fous, carrément !

-Oui. Les chaleurs créent un besoin si violent qu'il aliène totalement la volonté et la conscience du yohko. Si vous préférez, ce n'est pas seulement de son corps qu'il perd le contrôle, mais aussi de ses pensées, de ses émotions et de ses paroles. En d'autres termes, ce n'est plus lui à ce moment là, c'est un animal en manque. Rien d'autre. »

Hiei n'entendait plus, à nouveau. Mais cette fois, ce n'était plus seulement douloureux. Ça faisait mal mais générait également une grande chaleur qui parcourait son corps. Et il mesurait à quel point il avait eu froid.

_Il perd le contrôle de ses pensées, de ses émotions et de ses paroles._

En se réchauffant, son corps glacé se mit à trembler sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Ses dents claquaient et de violents soubresauts le secouaient. Les larmes s'étaient remises à couler, expression du mélange de souffrance et de joie qui l'habitaient.

Ce n'était pas encore le soulagement et l'apaisement mais ce n'était plus le désespoir et la détresse qui l'avaient étreint. Sa respiration se faisait plus facile, moins serrée dans la gorge.

_Il perd le contrôle de ses pensées, de ses émotions et de ses paroles._

La respiration et la chaleur corporelle de Hiei s'étaient rétablies, en même temps que ses fonctions vitales et ses pensées. Il n'avait plus qu'une pensée en tête.

Ces affreuses paroles de Kurama, qui avaient tout déclenché, n'étaient pas réelles. Elles n'étaient pas l'expression de ce que le yohko ressentait. Il n'était pour rien dans le comportement abject des deux dernières semaines. Les seules responsables étaient ces putains de chaleurs.

Et à cause d'elles, il était en danger. Et il était seul. Parce qu'il l'avait abandonné.

Sans attendre, à la surprise du docteur Uméda et de Yusuke et Kuwabara, il s'élança vers la fenêtre du salon. Comme une balle de revolver, il la traversa à toute vitesse, la faisant voler en éclat.

Il entendit Yusuke et Kuwabara crier quelque chose, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il aurait fallu bien plus que des mots pour l'arrêter à présent.

Il devait retrouver son kitsuné. Lui expliquer son comportement, pourquoi il avait fui. Et il devait lui demander pardon de l'avoir abandonné quand il avait besoin de lui.

Pardon, Kitsu. Si tu savais comme je regrette mon attitude débile. J'ai été tellement naze, tellement nul. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi au lieu de voir que tu avais besoin d'aide, besoin de moi. Ça sert à quoi d'être amoureux si ce n'est pas pour être là quand tout va mal. Kitsu, pardon. Je serai là désormais. Quoiqu'il arrive. Je t'aime.

Le mot revenait dans son esprit, scandait sa course, toujours plus rapide, vers la ruelle où il avait laissé son amour à terre.

Il partirait de là et scannerait les environs avec son jagan. Il finirait bien par retrouver la trace de son énergie même s'il devait s'épuiser entièrement pour ça. Il allait le retrouver et lui parler.

Et tout s'arrangerait.

N'est-ce pas ?

Il suffisait de lui parler.

Il se posta sur le toit d'un immeuble et dénoua son bandeau blanc. Le tissu vola et le jagan s'ouvrit, au maximum de ses capacités. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Il devait retrouver rapidement son kitsuné avant que quelque chose d'irréparable ne se produise.

Il examina les environs, mais ne détecta rien.

Il entreprit alors de parcourir la ville, recherchant l'énergie de Kurama en sautant de toits en toits. Rapidement, il arriva au bout de ses réserves d'énergie.

Merde ! Il n'avait pas suffisamment récupéré de toutes les émotions et les derniers événements !

Il serra les dents et continua. Ce n'était pas le moment d'abandonner ! Il devait le retrouver. Il n' y avait pas d'autre choix.

Où ce foutu yohko était-il passé ! Dans son état, il n'avait pourtant pas pu aller bien loin !

Et soudain, au détour d'une avenue dans le nord de la ville, près d'un parc, il détecta l'énergie familière. Le jagan s'ouvrit au maximum et il le vit.

Assis sur un banc, il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Ses yeux grand ouverts étaient fixes et noyés de larmes et sa bouche s'ouvrait sur un cri plaintif et douloureux.

Et face à cette souffrance si vive de son amour, le cœur de Hiei sombra. Il s'élança vers lui.

Mais il vit son yohko fouiller dans ses cheveux couverts de saletés et en sortir une graine qu'il regarda un instant avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

Au calme et à la paix résignée qui régnèrent soudain en lui, il sut immédiatement ce que le kitsuné avait résolu de faire.

Son cœur, ses pensées, ses mouvements semblèrent se glacer d'un seul coup en même temps que le temps.

Il avait beau accélérer, il ne bougeait plus, il n'avançait plus. Et la graine se rapprochait inexorablement des lèvres douces, meurtries et humides de larmes. Les yeux d'émeraudes se fermaient doucement et le visage de porcelaine blanche s'apaisait.

Non ! Il n'allait pas arriver à temps ! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça !

Et pour la première fois de son existence, à mesure qu'il luttait contre le temps et les contraintes physiques, Hiei connut la peur affreuse, viscérale, de perdre quelqu'un.

Elle lui donna l'énergie suffisante pour accélérer une dernière fois et projeter d'un grand coup de fourreau de sabre la hideuse graine loin de la bouche rosée de son yohko.

Elle lui fit aussi prononcer des paroles qu'il regretta presque instantanément en caressant la joue de Kurama pour essuyer ses larmes et en le serrant précieusement et avidement contre lui.

-« Abruti de yohko, tu as vu dans quel état tu t'es mis ! Et je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Tu veux te tirer tranquille alors que t'as foutu la merde ? T'es vraiment qu'un lâche ! Mais ça va pas se passer comme ça, ce serait beaucoup trop facile ! Tu vas d'abord assumer tes conneries, après tu pourras crever, pas avant ! »

- - - - -

Bon, fini. Je suis désolé de vous livrer un chapitre pareil après cette attente, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire beaucoup mieux, sans tout réécrire, ce qui rallongerait encore le moment de le poster car la semaine prochaine est encore squattée ! Je crois qu'il est temps de finir cette fic. Je n'aime pas trop les choses qui traînent et celle-ci commence à le faire. Donc je poste ce chapitre ce soir !

Les dés sont jetés comme dit l'autre, est-ce que les rewiews vont arriver ? Là est toute la question ! Franchement, est-ce que ça en mérite une ? Allez, juste pour m'engueuler d'avoir été si long et si nul pour ce chapitre…


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : enfin, Hiei x Kurama dans le meilleur des mondes ! (l'était temps !) Mais petit rebondissement...

Disclaimers : toujours rien à moi ! (même plus les chaleurs !)

Réponses aux rewiews :

Shunelodie : argh ! Je suis en retard d'un jour ! J'ai dépassé la fin août ! Gomen ! Mais ça a été dur de se mobiliser à quelques jours du grand départ XD ! En tout cas le chapitre 6 était le plus long de la fic !! Voici donc la fin (euh, comment dire... Est-ce une bonne nouvelle?) de Chaleurs et j'espère que tu ne la trouveras pas trop mauvaise : je l'ai déjà dit pour Entre deux, la fin c'est dur à faire, je trouve !

White Fox From North : Je te remercie pour ta rewiew dithyrambique! J'en ai le rouge aux joues et j'aime la relire de temps en temps ;-) ! Merci vraiment pour tes encouragements si enthousiastes ! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour toutes tes rewiews ! Alors continue Two Worlds et je pourrais te bombarder de rewiews ;-) à mon tour ! Reviens !

ValouX-Chan : Merci pour tes rewiews et ton soutien : tu vois je t'obéis et je poste la fin (enfin presque) de Chaleurs ! C'est vrai que dans cette fic, ils s'en seront pris plein la figure, nos tourtereaux ! Et la prochaine fic sera peut-être encore pire… Comme tu dis, quand on est sadique, hein. XD

Shye Yun : Merci aussi pour ton soutien et bon courage à toi aussi pour ta fic !

Cerise : Voilà la happy end (première partie)! Je t'avais promis une happy fic, ben… C'en est une, un peu douloureuse, mais ça se finit bien, quand même !

Kyuchan 12 : Hé, merci pour ta rewiew ! XD Ca fait plaisir que de nouveaux lecteurs se manifestent ! Content que la fic te plaise, voici la suite et fin (enfin, pas tout à fait...), bonne lecture !

Chaleurs !

Chapitre 7

L'air fouettait son visage et glissait dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Il sentait sa tête ballottée heurter régulièrement une épaule musclée.

Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Quelque chose de terrible, il le sentait obscurément. Quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie de se souvenir.

Il était bien dans ces bras, contre ce corps étonnamment chaud. Ça lui rappelait Hiei, cette chaleur.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui…

Hiei lui avait tourné le dos, l'avait abandonné, dégoûté de ce qu'il avait découvert. Et il avait voulu mourir et…

Il se souvint. Hiei était venu !

Mais l'allégresse qui l'envahit disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue au souvenir des mots durs du jaganshi. Hiei ne l'avait pas secouru parce qu'il tenait à lui. Il avait été très clair dans les mots méchants qu'il lui avait sifflé.

Il avait encore ce ton dur et sec, ces mots brefs qui giflaient brutalement. Hiei n'avait plus pour lui que du mépris… à supposer qu'il ait éprouvé autre chose auparavant…

Dans ce cas, que signifiait sa présence ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissé mourir ? Tout aurait été plus simple et facile… Mais peut-être voulait-il lui faire payer sa conduite…

Un mélange d'émotions étranges l'étreignit. De la colère face à la dureté de Hiei et de la rancune pour les reproches injustes qu'il lui avait jetés au visage, mais aussi quelque chose de plus indéfinissable et doux, comme une lueur d'espoir.

Le véritable contraire de l'amour est l'indifférence… Si réellement Hiei n'éprouvait plus que de l'amertume et du mépris, il ne se serait pas déplacé…

Un long frisson le parcourut à cette pensée. Bien sûr, c'était sans doute un espoir illusoire de plus, mais quelque part, il sentait que quelque chose s'était rallumé en lui, une lueur encore incertaine et fragile, mais qui valait la peine d'attendre et d'essayer encore…

Il se sentit à nouveau glisser dans l'inconscience en songeant malgré lui que le jaganshi le tenait bien serré contre lui pour quelqu'un qui n'éprouvait que colère et mépris…

Hiei sentit le kitsuné frissonner dans ses bras et resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Il était sous le choc, et même si la peur commençait à s'apaiser, elle avait été trop intense pour s'évanouir si vite.

Il avait failli le perdre.

A cause de lui, de son comportement égoïste et obtus, Kurama avait désiré mourir. Lui. Le redoutable yohko qui avait même préféré déchoir et se réincarner en humain pour échapper à la mort.

Pourrait-il un jour le regarder de nouveau sans sentir cette étreinte intérieure de la terreur, qui l'avait saisi en réalisant ce que son amour s'apprêtait à faire ? Pourrait-il un jour se pardonner de l'avoir poussé à ce geste ? Et lui pardonner d'avoir voulu l'abandonner à jamais ?

Il sautait de toits en toits, emportant son précieux fardeau aussi vite que possible vers l'appartement de Yusuke. Le kitsuné avait besoin de soins. Et très vite. Il avait de nombreuses blessures et perdait du sang. Et il était très faible. Le docteur n'avait pas exagéré, les chaleurs le vidaient littéralement de toute énergie.

Enfin, le quartier du détective fut en vue. Hiei se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon, qu'il avait faite voler en éclat en s'élançant à la recherche de Kurama.

Trois exclamations l'accueillirent, mi soulagées, mi horrifiées de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le yohko.

Le docteur Uméda s'élança aussitôt pour prendre Kurama afin de lui donner les premiers soins. Mais Hiei recula instinctivement en grondant sourdement devant ces mains tendues qui voulaient agripper son kitsuné.

Il ne laisserait plus jamais des mains avides se poser sur lui. Il se l'était juré !

« -Putain, Hiei, arrête ton cirque ! Le doc va pas te le bouffer, ton yohko ! Il veut juste le soigner, c'est tout ! Allez, lâche-le ! »

Mais le grondement s'amplifia et Uméda arrêta Yusuke d'une main, l'empêchant de trop s'approcher du jaganshi. Le détective se tourna vers le docteur et le regarda, interloqué. Celui-ci secoua négativement la tête et s'écarta pour laisser le passage à Hiei.

Yusuke remarqua alors que Kuwabara ne s'était pas approché mais au contraire s'était éloigné pour aller ouvrir la porte de la chambre de l'appartement. Puis il s'était retiré dans un coin et attendait sans faire de mouvements que Hiei passe devant lui. le détective haussa les épaules avec un soupir et lui aussi s'écarta du chemin du jaganshi qui grondait toujours.

Cette similitude que Hiei avait parfois dans les situations critiques avec les animaux le fascinait et le surprenait toujours.

Lentement, aux aguets, Hiei passa entre eux et se dirigea vers la chambre dont il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Yusuke et Kuwabara regardèrent le docteur qui semblait songeur et ne quittait pas la porte close du regard. Que devaient –ils faire ? La santé de Kurama n'était-elle pas en danger ?

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Kurama n'a pas de blessures sérieuses. De multiples contusions et hématomes, mais rien qui ne mette sa vie en danger.

-Il n'était pas conscient, quand même, docteur.

-C'est normal, vu ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Les émotions et les événements de ces dernières heures ont dû l'épuiser, mais ce n'est rien qu'un peu de sommeil ne puisse réparer. Sans parler du retour des chaleurs qui ont dû aussi mettre son organisme à rude épreuve. Laissons faire Hiei. De toute façon, je doute que nous puissions faire quoique ce soit pour l'instant. Lorsqu'il se sera calmé, j'irai ausculter Kurama. »

Ils se turent tous les trois et contemplèrent en silence la porte close. Puis Yusuke s'affala dans le canapé avec un soupir de soulagement.

« -Putain ! Quelle nuit ! J'ai vraiment eu les boules sur ce coup là !

-T'es pas le seul ! Sers-nous donc un autre verre de saké ! J'pense qu'on l'a bien mérité !

-Okay ! Doc, vous en voulez ?

-Eh bien, avec plaisir.

-N'empêche, on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Kurama continue d'avoir des chaleurs…

-En réalité, vu son comportement et celui de Hiei, je crois que je commence à en avoir une vague idée… »

- - - - -

Kurama se sentait étonnamment bien. Il était au chaud, en sécurité et de douces caresses le faisaient frissonner. Des effleurements légers et précautionneux qui semblaient craindre de lui faire mal.

Il eut un soupir de contentement et ouvrit laborieusement les yeux.

Il était dans une chambre qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Une lumière faible diffusée par une petite lampe de chevet éclairait la pièce, comme si on s'était soucié de ne pas blesser ses yeux. Il était couché dans un lit dont la couverture était pudiquement rabattue sur lui.

Il souleva les draps pour constater qu'il était nu, une fois de plus. Il grimaça en remarquant les bleus et écorchures qui marbraient sa peau blanche. Il avait vraiment morflé cette fois. Il avait mal partout.

La fenêtre de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et laissa passer une silhouette noire aux cheveux découpés en mèches noires et blanches.

Hiei ! Hiei s'occupait de lui, l'avait couché et déshabillé !

L'idée saugrenue que le comportement du jaganshi trahissait peut-être une certaine forme de sentiments à son égard lui revint à l'esprit. Le fragile espoir qui l'habitait s'agita et se mit à croître.

Pourquoi se préoccuper ainsi de lui s'il ne ressentait rien ?

Hiei s'approcha du lit avec gêne quand il s'aperçut que le yohko ne dormait plus. Il avait un paquet dans les mains et semblait hésiter à faire quelque chose.

Finalement il rejoignit le yohko à grandes enjambées et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, à côté de lui, sans le regarder. Il déballa le contenu de son paquet et Kurama resta interdit quand il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une trousse de premiers secours.

Où se l'était-il procurée ?

Mais le yohko n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions car Hiei tira brusquement la couverture qui couvrait son corps nu.

Le premier réflexe de Kurama fut de se couvrir à nouveau instinctivement, en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Il se sentit gêné d'être ainsi exposé aux regards de Hiei, dans l'état misérable où il se trouvait.

Hiei, lui, fut mortifié de la réaction de Kurama. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance et avait peur de lui. Et il avait raison. Il s'était mal conduit et méritait la réaction de protection qu'avait eu le kitsuné.

« -C'est bon ! C'est pas la peine de jouer les chochottes ! J'ai déjà vu, et même j'ai déjà touché. Tu risques rien, j'ai vraiment pas envie de remettre ça ! »

Kurama eut soudain froid et cessa de se débattre. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Son fragile espoir expira et ses yeux s'éteignirent de nouveau.

Hiei se mordit la langue et s'injuria mentalement avec force. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait encore pris de prononcer de telles paroles, si blessantes et humiliantes pour le yohko. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle les derniers événements !

Ils restèrent immobiles un long instant avant que Hiei ne se force à commencer les soins, dans un silence tendu, refusant obstinément de regarder Kurama. Au moment où sa main se posa sur la peau de porcelaine, ils eurent chacun un long frisson.

Le jaganshi sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et sa température corporelle augmenter significativement. Il jura intérieurement un nouvelle fois. Pas question de laisser à nouveau la place aux pulsions sordides et malsaines.

Il serra les dents et commença à passer une éponge humide sur le corps de son kitsuné lentement et légèrement, pour laver la boue et la saleté de sa peau blanche sans lui faire mal. La tension qui avait régné un instant dans la pièce s'apaisa.

Ses gestes étaient doux et attentifs. La tendresse dont Hiei faisait preuve remplissait Kurama d'étonnement et de confusion. Sa respiration qui s'était calmée après le premier choc du contact des mains du jaganshi sur son corps redevenait incohérente.

Mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

C'était un trouble puissant, semblant venir du plus profond de son être comme une lame de fond. Et les minutes qui passaient semblaient tisser un moment unique et riche qui les enveloppait.

Son émotion soufflait au yohko que ce moment était partagé. Hiei ressentait la même chose que lui, il en était sûr.

Le si ridiculement petit espoir, avorté quelques minutes auparavant, naissait à nouveau avec une force, presque une violence, insoupçonnée. La certitude de l'affection de Hiei s'ancrait un peu plus solidement à chaque caresse tendre sur sa peau.

Hiei acheva de panser ses plaies et ses contusions dans un silence ému, presque religieux.

Il releva alors enfin les yeux et rencontra avec appréhension le regard d'émeraude. Et une vague de chaleur, qui n'avait rien de commun avec la chaleur bien connue du désir, le submergea. Les yeux verts exprimaient le même maelström d'émotions qui s'agitait en lui.

Et soudain, il comprit.

Le contact de Kurama, sa proximité, réveillaient toujours d'intenses sensations, qu'il l'effleure juste ou qu'il l'embrasse passionnément. Et il ressentait tout cela parce qu'il l'aimait profondément.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Pas parce qu'il le désirait ou voulait juste le baiser. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le désir. Le désir suivait l'amour, il ne devait pas le précéder. Jamais.

Et si Kurama ressentait en ce moment la même chose que lui, alors ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose…

- - - - -

« -Alors, doc, vous nous l'expliquez cette idée sur les causes des chaleurs anormales de Kurama ?

-Eh bien, comme vous le savez, si elles sont revenues, c'est qu'elles n'ont pas été satisfaites. Or, les chaleurs d'un yohko ont pour but l'accouplement sexuel et reproductif, comme chez toutes les espèces de canidés. La satisfaction d'un tel besoin est donc élémentaire : le yohko s'accouple et tout va bien. Mais dans le cas de Kurama, la reprise indique que le yohko voulait autre chose qu'une simple étreinte sexuelle et le fait, Kuwabara, que vous ayez vu l'image de Hiei dans son esprit lorsqu'il était en crise indique que c'est de lui qu'il attendait quelque chose. Est-ce que vous voyez ce dont je parle ?

-Euh… Pas vraiment.

-Eh bien, Kurama veut plus que du sexe de la part de Hiei. Et tant qu'il ne l'aura pas eu, les chaleurs ne s'arrêteront pas.

-Mais… De quoi vous parlez ?

-Vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est pourtant simple. Kurama veut de l'amour de la part de Hiei.

-Mais vous avez dit que les yohkos n'aiment pas !

-C'est vrai. Et j'ai commis une erreur de jugement. Les yohkos n'aiment pas, mais Kurama n'est pas seulement un yohko : il est humain aussi. Et les humains aiment. J'aurai dû prendre en compte la double nature de Kurama, cela aurait évité des ennuis ! Je suis désolé.

-Mais… Mais alors tout va bien ! Kurama est amoureux de Hiei et veut que Hiei l'aime et Hiei est amoureux de Kurama ! C'est génial ! Tout est fini !

-Encore faut-il qu'ils réussissent à se l'avouer… »

Au moment où le docteur laissait sa phrase en suspens, Yusuke et Kuwabara se levèrent d'un bond du canapé où ils étaient avachis à siroter leur saké.

Ils semblèrent être à l'écoute de quelque chose qu'eux seuls entendaient ou sentaient. Puis ils se regardèrent avec gravité et leurs visages s'assombrirent.

Cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon.

- - - - -

Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose…

Kurama l'aimait.

Il n'était pas qu'un parmi une liste quasi infinie d'autres noms. Il était le seul. Le seul avec lequel le yohko n'avait pas fait que coucher, le seul avec lequel il voulait partager autre chose.

Et soudain les paroles du docteur prirent tout leur sens : _Les chaleurs d'un yohko ne s'éteignent que lorsque le besoin qui les a fait naître est satisfait. Jusque là, le yohko est incapable de se maîtriser et fait tout pour obtenir la satisfaction de son désir. _

Kurama n'était pas satisfait parce qu'il ne lui avait donné que du sexe, comme les autres.

Alors que de lui, il voulait plus, bien plus.

Il s'était trompé. Il avait pensé agir comme le voulait le yohko mais avait fait précisément le contraire.

Kurama était bien en manque. Mais en manque d'amour, pas en manque de sexe.

Il n'avait rien compris.

Tout cela était né d'un simple malentendu.

Et il avait failli perdre son bien le plus précieux, son trésor irremplaçable.

Pour un malentendu.

Et devant cette bêtise effarante d'une si petite cause avec de si graves conséquences, Hiei eut peur. Vraiment très peur. Une peur noire, affreuse et douloureuse.

Alors seulement, une fois passée la frayeur rétrospective de tout ce qui aurait pu arriver, il prit la mesure de ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Kurama l'aimait.

Pour lui, il était unique.

Il ferma les yeux et le bonheur le submergea. Une sensation de plénitude totale, absolue se mit en marche et envahit tout son être, se répandant en vagues douces, mais incommensurablement puissantes, jusque dans le moindre recoin de son âme.

La certitude que jamais, jamais, il ne connaîtrait de moment plus riche et intense que celui-là s'imposa comme une évidence.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage d'ange aux yeux d'émeraude tendres et s'émerveilla de voir les paillettes de joie qui les émaillaient. Son amour faisait la même découverte que lui, et savoir qu'ils partageaient ce moment ineffable de bonheur était une source de jouissance de plus.

Pouvait-on mourir d'être trop heureux ?

Et au milieu de cette déferlante de joie absolue, les mots vinrent d'eux-mêmes. Soudain tout fut simple et facile.

Ils parlèrent en même temps et s'arrêtèrent de même, riant de leur impatience nouvelle. Puis ils se turent, savourant cet instant parfait, laissant l'autre parler. Le silence se prolongea et l'émotion de l'attente vint teinter les minutes d'une légère urgence.

Alors Hiei se décida. Il devait lui dire. Et tout serait terminé, Kurama serait délivré de ces étranges chaleurs. Et il retrouverait l'image chérie de son kitsuné. Son image. Celle qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche et où les yeux d'émeraude s'emplissaient d'étoiles humides, la voix de Yusuke retentit, pleine d'urgence et la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

Les hunters célestes firent irruption.

- - - - -

Bon, j'avais pas prévu ça, mais il va y avoir un huitième et dernier chapitre, qui sera selon toute vraisemblance plus court (enfin, bon, mes prévisions en ce moment, hein…) ! Je sais, j'avais dit que le chapitre 7 serait le dernier, mais bon, ça aurait été vraiment trop long et bâclé de conclure en un seul chapitre (eh oui, mauvais tour de l'inspiration !). Le problème, c'est que vous ne l'aurez pas tout de suite parce que je pars en voyage pour le mois de septembre. Je pourrai continuer (j'espère) de poster les Scènes, mais je doute d'y arriver pour Chaleurs 8… Je ne promets donc rien. Moi aussi ça m'ennuie de ne pas avoir fini en 7 chapitres ! Mais bon, c'est comme ça que c'est imposée la fic… Et c'est elle qui commande XD !

Rewiew ? Pour m'encourager à poster rapidement et malgré le voyage (eh oui, ça s'appelle du chantage, mais bon on est pervers et sadique ou on ne l'est pas, ne XD) !


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Couple : Enfin Hiei X Kurama heureux dans le meilleur des mondes (euh, enfin, le meilleur des mondes de kitsu34, hein, alors, quand même avec des ennuis et tout et tout…)

Disclaimers : chaleurs terminées donc plus rien du tout à moi (pleure) !

Réponse aux rewiews :

Ma Shunelodie : C'est possible que ce chapitre soit un petit cadeau d'anniversaire en retard pour ma rewieweuse number one ? C'est pour toi, Shunelodie ! Si t'avais pas été là dès le début, je n'aurai sans doute même pas fini Entre deux ! Bon anniversaire en retard ! Kala genethlia (en grec XD !) !

Sinon, content que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! et tu as raison, les hunters célestes, c'est plutôt mauvais pour Hiei, car c'est évidemment pour lui qu'ils sont là ! Et c'est à cause d'eux que j'ai dû couper le dernier chapitre en deux ! Sinon, il aurait été bâclé !

White Fox From North : Eh oui, le miracle s'est enfin produit et nos tourtereaux vont enfin cesser (presque! Faut quand même rien exagérer, on est sadique ou on ne l'est pas !) de souffrir. Mais il y a un léger, mini, détail à régler quand même ! C'est vrai quavec les complications que j'avais semées avant, je doutais de réussir à nouer tous les fils en un seul chapitre (ou alors un chapitre de trente pages !!!). c'est pour cela que le chapitre sept est un peu plus court. J'avoue sadiquement que j'ai coupé à ce moment là pour que vous restiez sur votre faim, mais aussi parce que ça aurait été dur ensuite de bien couper, sans gêner l'action.

Shye Yun : Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Tes rewiews sont toujours si gentilles et me font si plaisir ! J'espère que la fin (c'est la vraie cette fois !) te plaira ! Sinon, je rentre bientôt de voyage, donc j'essaierai de poster plus, mais il va bien falloir à nouveau bosser et aller en cours ! Donc j'aurai moins de temps ! Snif ! Monde cruel où on ne peut pas fanficter en paix ! (toujours aussi moche ce mot XD !)

Koorime : merci de tes rewiews ! Eh oui, il reste encore un chapitre ! Seulement un parce qu'après il faut que je commence ma nouvelle fic ! Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de l'écrire celle-là ! Mais je me demande quel accueil elle va recevoir : figure-toi que Chaleurs ! sera presque joyeuse à côté ! Bon, j'exagère un peu, mais elle sera dure ! Peut-être que ça te plaira XD !

ValouX-chan : Mais bien sûr qu'elles me font plaisir tes rewiews !!!! Elles me font très plaisir au contraire ! Je suis déçu quand je n'en reçois pas de ta part ! C'est fou ce que l'on s'habitue à ses rewieweurs : c'est attachant, ces petites bêtes-là XD ! Alors surtout ne te laisse pas arrêter par l'angoisse de la rewiew blanche et raconte ce que tu as envie, même pour ne rien dire ! Tu n'as pas remarqué que je blablate tout le temps pour ne rien dire ! Alors, tu vois, on est fait pour s'entendre XD !

Lalou : Eh, merci pour ta rewiew ! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé ma fic et sue tu l'as lue d'une traite ! Merci et voici la suite et fin en espérant qu'elle sera à la hauteur ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, ne m'en veux pas, c'est dur les fins !

Cerise : et oui, c'est le happy end XD ! Ils méritaient bien d'en profiter sur deux chapitres les pauvres, avec tout ce qui leur est arrivé ! Voici donc la deuxième partie, pas complètement rose non plus (eh oh, faut pas trop en demander non plus ! Je suis sadique quand même ! XD), mais bien moins douloureuse que le cœur de la fic.

Note : qu'est-ce que je suis bavard, moi encore ! On voit que j'ai pas eu internet régulièrement pendant longtemps ! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à avoir la fin de Chaleurs, hein ? Ben à vrai dire moi non plus ! Mais j'ai eu une crise d'inspiration et j'ai squatté l'ordi d'Elina (qui peste et grogne que là on va être en retard si je ne me dépêche pas…alors je me dépêche !)

Allez on arrête le blabla, c'est parti !

Chaleurs !

Chapitre 8 – The End

Passé le premier moment de surprise, Hiei et Kurama réagirent en même temps, en yohkais qu'ils étaient, pour lesquels les hunters célestes restaient des ennemis avant tout autre chose.

Immédiatement, la main de Kurama glissa dans ses cheveux et en tira une fine poudre blanche, qu'il jeta au milieu de la pièce d'un geste vif. Une épaisse nuée blanchâtre envahit bientôt la chambre et en noya les contours.

Au milieu de la confusion qui régnait, le yohko sentit la caresse douce et furtive de lèvres qui glissaient sur les siennes et entendit le murmure d'une voix tendre qui lui chuchotait des mots rêvés si fortement, depuis si longtemps, qu'il eut peine à réaliser qu'il les avait vraiment entendus.

« Je t'aime, Kitsu. »

Puis le bruit d'une fenêtre qui éclate indiqua à tous les occupants de la pièce que quelqu'un venait de s'enfuir. L'appel d'air venant de la vitre brisée balaya la nuée blanche en quelques secondes et les hunters célestes purent se rendre compte qu'ils avaient été pris de vitesse.

Leur proie n'était plus là. Kurama se tenait seul devant la fenêtre béante, rose whip à la main.

Les hunters se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre et Kurama se prépara à se battre. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, deux bras le ceinturèrent et l'empêchèrent de bouger.

Avec désespoir, il vit les chasseurs passer à côté de lui, sans rien pouvoir faire pour les arrêter. Sans se soucier de savoir à qui appartenaient les bras qui l'immobilisaient, il commença à se débattre comme un animal pris au piège.

Il y eut un cri de douleur et l'étreinte qui le retenait se desserra. Kurama se retourna, le regard sauvage, et se figea. Face à lui, l'empêchant de poursuivre les hunters par la fenêtre, se trouvait Yusuke qui se massait les bras et les côtes.

« -Eh ben, pour un yohko épuisé, t'as encore pas mal de punch, je trouve ! Tu m'as presque broyé la cage thoracique !

-Ecarte-toi Yusuke ! Je ne le dirai pas deux fois !

-Non ! Tu vas nulle part ! Tu restes là et le doc te soigne ! Kuwa et moi on s'occupe de Hiei et des hunters célestes !

-Hors de question ! C'est moi qui vais au secours de Hiei !

-Et pourquoi ? Vu l'état pitoyable dans lequel t'es, vaut mieux que ce soit nous ! T'es plus bon à rien, dans ton état !

-Je te dis que c'est moi ! C'est moi parce que je…

-Ouais ? Tu… ?

-Je l'aime. Et je ne le lui ai pas encore dit. Alors il ne doit rien lui arriver. Pas maintenant. J'y vais ! »

Le yohko bondit soudainement et Yusuke n'arriva pas à l'arrêter au passage. Mince ! Il n'aurait jamais cru que Kurama pouvait être si rapide ! Particulièrement dans cet état de fatigue extrême…

Mais au moment où le kitsuné augmentait encore sa vitesse pour échapper définitivement au détective et réussir à atteindre la fenêtre, ses forces le trahirent et ses jambes cédèrent.

Le yohko s'écroula à terre et emporté par sa vitesse, roula en boule jusqu'à heurter le mur. Kuwabara et Yusuke s'élancèrent en même temps à ses côtés pour l'aider.

Mais Kurama repoussa brutalement leurs mains tendues avec un regard meurtrier et un grondement sourd étrangement semblables à ceux de Hiei.

Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de se relever et de reprendre appui sur ses membres. Mais ceux-ci, trop faibles, le trahirent à chaque fois et il finit par se laisser tomber à terre, à bout de forces, sanglotant rageusement de colère et d'impuissance.

Yusuke et Kuwabara se regardèrent, gênés d'assister à ce spectacle et conscients que leur présence humiliait le yohko. Puis, Yusuke s'approcha doucement de Kurama et prit dans ses bras le yohko épuisé, dont les larmes de rages et les mâchoires serrées disaient toute la frustration d'être si faible.

Il l'emmena dans le salon, où il le coucha sur le canapé. Le docteur s'approcha du kitsuné qui continuait de gronder sourdement, trop épuisé pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Uméda écarta les pans du peignoir que le jaganshi avait jeté sur les épaules de son yohko lorsque la porte avait laissé la place aux hunters. Il ausculta calmement le kitsuné pour constater que ses blessures avaient toutes été pansées avec amour et qu'hormis la fatigue, Kurama allait bien.

Pendant ce temps, Yusuke était en train d'ouvrir et de connecter sa mallette de détective pour joindre Botan ou Koemma. Comme cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisée, il mit un certain temps à obtenir une connection.

Mais il y parvint et le visage de Koemma apparut sur l'écran. Il semblait soucieux et contrarié et fixait Yusuke d'un air sombre. Avant même que le détective n'ait prononcé un mot, il leva la main et prit la parole.

« -Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Yusuke, mais la loi est la même pour tout le monde. Et Hiei a tué un ningen. Il doit donc être fait prisonnier et ramené au Reikai pour y être jugé. C'est ainsi, tu le sais.

-Mais il a fait ça pour défendre Kurama ! Le mec en question lui faisait du mal ! »

Koemma tourna son regard vers le yohko haletant allongé sur le canapé et le regarda un long instant.

« -Est-ce la vérité, Kurama ? »

Le yohko soutint un moment le regard de Koemma puis baissa les yeux.

« -Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'en rappelle pas. La seule chose dont je me souvienne avant de perdre connaissance c'est que quatre mecs de mon lycée m'ont attaqué et que les chaleurs m'ont repris au moment où j'allais étaler le dernier. Il m'a… Enfin, je l'ai laissé me… Et Hiei est arrivé et m'a sauvé. C'est à ce moment que j'ai repris connaissance. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait tué ce garçon. Je le regrette profondément. Pas pour ce salaud qui essayait d'abuser du nombre et de sa force, mais pour Hiei ! »

Koemma les regarda tous les quatre gravement.

« -Je suis désolé, Yusuke, mais la raison que tu as invoqué n'est pas suffisante pour justifier le meurtre. Hiei est coupable et en tant que tel, il sera jugé et condamné.

-Mais… Et tous les services qu'il a rendus au Reikai ? Ca compte pour du beurre !

-Il avait déjà une dette à rembourser ! Il avait volé les trois trésors du Reikai !

-Putain Koemma ! Il l'a largement remboursée, sa dette ! Tu le sais !

-Cela ne lui donne aucun droit de prendre la vie d'un humain ! Il sera traduit en justice, un point c'est tout ! »

En entendant cette sentence, Kurama sentit un froid glacé et coupant se répandre dans son corps et geler jusqu'à la moindre fibre de son être. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Hiei serait condamné à l'enfer à perpétuité.

On l'enfermerait et il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Tout ce qu'il conserverait de lui ce serait ce souffle qui lui murmurait des mots d'amour et le goût de son dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

Et plus rien.

Le souvenir jusqu'à sa propre fin.

Le souvenir de l'être aimé et les regrets de ne lui avoir pas dit, de n'avoir jamais eu le courage de lui chuchoter lui aussi ces trois mots si importants…

Une image passa brièvement devant ses yeux. Un visage jeune et ouvert, aux yeux noirs et perçants, avec un pendentif précieux autour du cou.

Ce serait comme avec Kuronué. Le souvenir de ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, pas fait, le hanterait toujours, sans rémission.

Et la douleur, la souffrance de l'avoir perdu, d'être à nouveau seul…

Tout son être se rebella à cette idée.

Non ! Il refusait d'envisager cette possibilité ! Il lutterait jusqu'à la mort, jusqu'à la damnation dans cette vie et dans l'autre, mais il ne le quitterait pas ! Il ne le quitterait plus jamais !

Jusqu'à la damnation, jusqu'au bout de la vie et de la souffrance…

Et soudain il sentit une vague de chaleur forte monter dans son corps et se loger dans son ventre, pulsant et irradiant dans ses membres.

Le sang battit à ses tempes et son esprit se voila à nouveau. Sa conscience se brouilla et il sentit à nouveau ce besoin bien connu, cette douleur due au manque, le gagner. Il ferma les yeux, étreint de désespoir.

Non ! Pas maintenant ! Il n'avait pas besoin des chaleurs pour jouer à nouveau les trouble-fêtes ! Il lui fallait la pleine possession de ses moyens pour pouvoir rejoindre son amour et lui dire à quel point lui aussi l'aimait !

Mais la température continua de grimper et soudain la force et la puissance inondèrent son corps. Ses oreilles arrêtèrent de tinter et sa vision se clarifia. Il recouvra tous ses esprits et son sang-froid.

Il se redressa sur les coussins du canapé et ses pensées bloquèrent instantanément sur Hiei. Où se trouvait-il ? Que faisait-il ? Comment le retrouver ? Il ne parvenait à aucune pensée cohérente qui ne concernait pas Hiei.

Alors, il comprit. Les chaleurs étaient un besoin qui le poussait vers Hiei. Elles lui donnaient tous les moyens pour qu'il se satisfasse. C'était leur but. Donc, elles lui donnaient les forces nécessaires pour atteindre son objectif : retrouver et protéger Hiei.

Il sentit sa puissance s'accroître encore et faire sauter toutes les barrières mentales qu'il avait établies pour conserver son apparence humaine et parvenir à vivre parmi les ningens.

Il était maintenant au fait de son ancienne puissance et les yeux qui se rouvrirent sur les visages de Yusuke, Kuwabara, Uméda et Koemma étaient d'or liquide, voilés par des mèches d'argent scintillant.

Yusuke n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que la deuxième fenêtre du salon, à son tour, explosait littéralement sous l'assaut du rose whip et que le yohko disparaissait par l'ouverture beante.

Il se tourna vers le docteur Uméda et le regarda, hébété.

« -Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer, là ?… »

- - - - -

Il les sentit à sa poursuite quelques instants plus tard. Kurama avait dû les retarder quelques minutes, mais le yohko était si faible… Pourvu qu'ils ne lui aient fait aucun mal, sinon…

Il faillit repartir d'où il venait à cette idée. Puis il se reprit. Yusuke et Kuwabara étaient là. D'accord c'étaient des cons, mais ils étaient forts, surtout cet abruti d'Urameshi. Ils ne laisseraient pas toucher à Kurama.

Il accéléra. Ces enfoirés se rapprochaient. Et eux aussi étaient très forts. Il fallait se méfier. S'il voulait un jour revoir ces merveilleux yeux d'émeraude et embrasser à nouveau ces lèvres rosées si douces, il devait être prudent.

Plus question de le perdre maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé.

Et il s'enfuyait toujours plus rapide. Les branches sifflaient à ses oreilles, il sautait de toits en toits, à la recherche d'un abri, d'une cachette, d'un moyen de semer ses poursuivants.

Malheureusement, il sentit vite que la partie n'était pas égale. Son corps souffrait terriblement de cet effort supplémentaire qui lui était demandé. Il ressentait cruellement le contre-coup des émotions et des dépenses physiques qu'il avait faites ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Son énergie s'épuisait. Sa vitesse ralentissait. S'il continuait ainsi à fuir, il allait s'évanouir et perdre toute chance de leur échapper.

Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait s'arrêter. Se cacher ou les affronter. C'était la seule option restante.

Il commença à chercher des yeux les cachettes possibles. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en trouver une convaincante. Les hunters le rattrapèrent et il esquiva de justesse une de leurs boules d'énergie meurtrière.

Ils étaient à présent en dehors de la ville. Les chasseurs n'avaient donc pas à retenir leurs coups. Hiei se prépara au combat.

Ils étaient six contre lui. Il n'avait aucune chance, même avec le Dragon Noir. Mais il se battrait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin. Parce qu'il savait ce qu'être pris voulait dire.

Ses yeux se voilèrent un court instant. Il aurait tellement voulu les lui dire encore et encore ces trois mots. Et le voir sourire, être heureux. Et qui sait, peut-être s'entendre dire en retour ces trois mots qui pouvaient tout changer…

Mais c'était trop tard. Il l'avait perdu. Il espérait au moins que son kitsuné pourrait se remettre de ses chaleurs avec son aveu, qu'il irait mieux, même sans lui…

Il était heureux de lui avoir avoué ses sentiments, il n'aurait pas voulu partir sur un pareil regret. Au moins, il était en paix avec lui-même, il ne laissait rien derrière lui d'inachevé.

Sur cette dernière pensée, il déchaîna le Dragon Noir.

- - - - -

Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait. Il se sentait un peu étourdi de retrouver sa puissance initiale. C'était grisant d'être à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens et de son corps.

Tous ses sens étaient tendus au maximum. Il captait les auras à des dizaines de kilomètres alentour, même les plus infimes. Son ouïe, exceptionnelle comme celle de n'importe quel yohko, percevait les bruits les plus ténus. Son odorat frémissait sous les senteurs variées, connues et oubliées, qui l'assaillaient de nouveau. Et sa vision nocturne était excellente, il évoluait dans les ténèbres aussi aisément qu'en plein jour.

Il avait presque oublié qu'il possédait de telles capacités.

Il n'eut donc aucune peine à repérer Hiei et les Hunters. Surtout ces derniers, d'ailleurs, dont l'énergie puissante irradiait à des kilomètres. Celle de Hiei, en revanche, semblait trembler comme la flamme d'une bougie dans le vent.

La peur lui étreignit le ventre. L'énergie de Hiei s'éteignait. Il était épuisé et ne pourrait soutenir un combat.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les sept énergies s'étaient immobilisées, la panique affreuse qui régnait en lui le submergea. Il ne songea pas un instant au fait que les ningens risquaient de le voir. Ça ne comptait plus et il s'étonnait même d'y avoir accordé de l'importance un jour.

Il sortit ses ailes végétales et s'élança dans le ciel sous le regard éberlué des quelques passants qui avaient le nez en l'air ce jour-là.

Il sentit l'énergie négative et puissante du Dragon Noir et accéléra encore sa vitesse. Il fallait qu'il arrive à temps ! Il le fallait ! Dût-il brûler les dernières forces qui lui restaient ! Dût-il utiliser son énergie vitale pour cela, il arriverait à temps !

L'énergie jaillit et il se sentit vidé de ses dernières forces par l'effort qu'il demandait à son corps. Il serra les dents sur la souffrance atroce qui sourdait en lui et accéléra encore.

Il toucha terre violemment et ne put retenir un cri de souffrance lorsque sa jambe se rompit dans un craquement sec de branche qui casse.

Il releva immédiatement la tête, le souffle encore coupé par la douleur, des étoiles blanches volant devant ses paupières sous l'effort qu'il venait de produire.

Mais il arrivé à était temps.

Hiei était encore debout, encore vivant. Son Dragon Noir avait balayé trois hunters, mais il en restait encore trois.

Au moment où le jaganshi tomba, épuisé, Kurama se redressa de toute sa taille, insensible désormais à la douleur de sa jambe brisée, et fit face aux hunters avec ce calme et cette morgue légendaires à jamais associés à son nom.

Il déploya son rose whip et activa ses plantes carnivores avec un sourire cruel. Un calme et une allégresse étrange régnaient en lui.

Il se battait pour Hiei.

Il protégeait son amour.

Son sourire se fit plus lumineux et plus doux.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, Hiei, jusqu'au bout de la vie et de la souffrance. Jusqu'à la damnation.

Il ne pouvait plus perdre.

En rapidité et en puissance, il attaqua.

- - - - -

L'endroit où il se trouvait était douillet et sentait bon. Du fond de son inconscience, il se sentait à l'abri, protégé. Quelque chose de doux et de chaud était lové contre lui et le nimbait d'une énergie bienfaisante.

Il se sentait à sa place.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir une voûte de fleurs et de plantes odoriférantes masquant partiellement le ciel qui se teintait de rouge et de orange.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté où il sentait la présence douce contre lui.

Une vague d'amour sans précédent le submergea quand il le vit, lové contre lui, flanc contre flanc, semblant l'entourer et lui faire un rempart de son corps.

Il était si beau, paisiblement endormi, ses yeux d'or liquide fermés et la respiration calme et lente. Pourquoi, comment était-il arrivé jusqu'ici avec son corps meurtri et fatigué ? Pourquoi avait-il son apparence yohko ?

Il poserait toutes ces questions plus tard. Elles n'étaient pas importantes pour le moment. Pour l'instant seul comptait cet amour immense et tremblant qu'il sentait s'épanouir en lui et qu'il s'émerveillait de ressentir.

Il se redressa sur les coudes et sa main glissa dans les cheveux d'argent. Ils étaient si doux et légers, comme des rayons de lune.

Il n'avait jamais touché Kurama sous sa forme yohko, et même s'il avait une tendresse particulière pour les grands yeux d'émeraude, il reconnaissait que la beauté légendaire n'était pas vantée ou inventée. Yohko Kurama était vraiment le plus beau yohko qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Il était même la plus belle créature qu'il ait vu de son existence.

Sa main glissa sur une oreille veloutée, à la fourrure douce et chaude, et il sourit avec tendresse en la voyant frémir sous ses caresses.

Les yohkos n'aiment pas qu'on leur caresse les oreilles, et encore moins la queue.

De tels attouchements ont un caractère puissamment sexuel et sont déplacés lorsque faits en publique ou par toute autre personne que l'amant officiel du yohko.

Les yeux d'or frissonnèrent et les paupières blanches s'ouvrirent sur les yeux d'or liquide.

S'apercevant que Hiei était réveillé, Kurama eut un sourire heureux et se coula encore plus près du jaganshi, se serrant étroitement contre lui.

Il se regardèrent un instant, les yeux de sang plongés dans les yeux d'or, savourant le simple fait d'être en vie et d'être réunis.

Puis, Hiei fit à nouveau glisser sa main dans les cheveux d'argent et effleura une oreille au pelage de soie. Kurama ferma les yeux et se mit à ronronner en frottant son visage contre l'épaule du jaganshi.

Celui-ci caressa alors une joue douce, puis descendit sa main le long du flanc de Kurama avant d'effleurer sa hanche. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent un instant avant de finalement glisser sur la fourrure fine et veloutée de la queue.

La réaction de Kurama ne se fit pas attendre. Il attrapa Hiei et le fit basculer sous lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Hiei entendit un murmure mourir sur sa bouche.

« -Moi aussi, je t'aime, Hiei. Passionnément. »

Il resta immobile un instant, doucement broyé par l'émotion merveilleuse qui s'abattait sur lui. Puis, le corps de Kurama doucement pressé sur le sien vint réveiller une émotion maintenant bien connue.

Il renversa leur position et fit passer le yohko sous lui.

Alors les mains se mirent en mouvement et vinrent dénouer la ceinture du peignoir que portait le kitsuné. Il ne portait rien d'autre. Il était nu devant lui, dans toute la beauté ineffable de son corps de yohko, à la peau de nacre opalescente, aux formes d'une perfection presque douloureuse.

Son visage se pencha sur ce corps si beau et sa bouche partit à la découverte de la peau diaphane et de ses trésors cachés.

Rapidement, Kurama frémit et se mit à trembler sous ses caresses. Sa respiration s'accéléra et sa température augmenta. A son tour, il ôta les vêtements de Hiei et se mit à le parcourir de ses lèvres.

Ils redessinèrent chacun le corps de l'autre de leurs bouches frémissantes et émerveillées de ce qu'elles goûtaient.

Un sentiment nouveau, d'une force pleine, entière, indomptable et tranquillement rayonnante, se répandit en eux. Tout était parfait et bien. Ils le savaient. Cet instant était leur parcelle d'éternité, qu'ils conserveraient envers et contre tout, quoiqu'il arrive.

Au moment d'écarter doucement les jambes d'albâtre et de faire définitivement sien son yohko, Hiei s'interrompit et se redressa.

Kurama poussa un gémissement de frustration et interrogea Hiei du regard avec inquiétude. Celui-ci avait un regard intense, grave et solennel. Il plongea profondément son regard pourpre dans les yeux d'or du yohko.

« -Kurama, est-ce que tu me permets de t'aimer ? Est-ce que tu veux bien que je te fasse l'amour ? »

Le kitsuné regarda Hiei avec étonnement pendant quelques instants puis sous la gravité du regard écarlate, il comprit toute la délicatesse et l'amour derrière les paroles.

Et son cœur se mit à chanter d'allégresse sous le bonheur incommensurable qu'il ressentait. Il leva la main pour caresser la joue de Hiei.

« -Oui, Hiei, je suis consentant et lucide. C'est toi que je veux et je veux faire l'amour avec toi. »

Alors, frémissants d'émotion et de désir, ils se mêlèrent.

Ce ne fut plus que la danse ancestrale des corps qui se donnent et se prennent et le temps se figea dans l'intemporalité de l'universel.

Au moment de la jouissance, lorsque leurs corps se tendirent dans un spasme et qu'ils crièrent tous deux le nom de l'autre, Kurama sentit une vague de chaleur intense le parcourir et le plaisir déferler puissamment en lui.

Emerveillé par cette volupté inédite, qui le laissa sans souffle, ébloui, étourdi, il se laissa emporter par ses sensations jusqu'à la libération.

Ils retombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, haletants et épuisés. Bientôt les yeux de sang se fermèrent et Hiei s'endormit, tandis que Kurama le contemplait, ému et abasourdi de la révélation qu'il venait de vivre.

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel plaisir. Les chaleurs avaient joué leur rôle et lui avait révélé ce que l'amour pouvait accomplir lorsqu'il guidait le sexe. Il était comblé. Elles pouvaient à présent disparaître.

Alors qu'il sentait également ses yeux se fermer, il sentit le contact d'un esprit qui se glissait dans le sien.

C'était Kuwabara.

Il lui indiqua qu'ils pouvaient revenir, lui et Hiei. Tout était arrangé, les hunters et le Reikai les laisseraient tranquilles. Yusuke avait…convaincu Koemma de les laisser en paix moyennant quelques…pressions. Le plus juste était de dire qu'il avait fait du chantage en menaçant Koemma de la guerre dans le Makai. Et ça avait marché. Ils étaient donc libres de rentrer.

Kurama regarda encore leur voûte parsemée de fleurs et d'étoiles et décida qu'ils attendraient un peu.

Il activa légèrement sa magie, juste suffisamment pour les couper du reste du monde et masquer leur présence à quiconque. Puis il s'étendit à nouveau contre Hiei et cacha sa tête dans son cou avant de fermer ses yeux d'or et de rejoindre son amour au pays des songes.

- - - - -

Bon, voilà la fin d'une fic……………………(une minute de silence et d'émotion), maintenant place à la nouvelle fic de kitsu34 !!!!

Hiei et Kurama (prostrés dans un coin de la pièce, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, terrifiés) – NOOOON ! Pas une nouvelle fic ! Arrêtez-le ! Que quelqu'un appelle la SPB (Société Protectrice des Bishos) !!!!

Kitsu34 (s'avançant sadiquement, sourire aux lèvres, vers eux. Son ombre grandit et recouvre les deux pauvres personnages terrifiés) – personne ne vous entend et personne ne viendra vous aider… Ah Ah Ah (rire sadique et cruel, vous savez le rire du méchant dans les séries et les mangas…) Allons, ne faites pas les timides, on se connaît bien maintenant, on se connaît même intimement, n'est-ce pas Kurama ? (le pauvre kitsuné tremble comme une feuille) Tu n'as encore rien vu, mon beau yohko !

Hiei (qui se place courageusement devant son trésor, malgré ses tremblements convulsifs et ses dents qui claquent)- si tu touches à Kitsu, je te bute !

Kitsu34 (le regarde longtemps d'un air cruel en se pourléchant les babines, Hiei semble se dissoudre sous son regard) – toi, tu sais pas encore ce que tu vas prendre, tiens, pour ce que tu viens de dire ! Alors que j'ai été gentil avec vous dans cette fic, que personne à part toi n'a touché ton précieux yohko ! Bien, on va changer ça alors, puisque ça ne t'a pas plu… Hin, hin, hin, tu vois, je suis ouvert à toute proposition et je tiens toujours compte des demandes de mes personnages…

Hiei et Kurama échangent un regard paniqué et se jettent à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleurant.

Bon, maintenant que la revendication du personnel est matée, on va pouvoir se lancer dans la nouvelle fic : Après mille ans de séparation. A bientôt ! XD


End file.
